You And Me
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Gumi is the type of Vocaloid that doesn't go to school a lot at the end of the year but Luka is. She, Luka, Rin and Miku are all best friends but is it even a bit possible she feels a connection with Luka? And could it be possible that even Luka felt this strange little connection to Gumi also and if so what are the both of them going to begin to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was burning hot in the sky, the sounds of cicada's filled the air with an annoying loud tune that could drive even the sanest person insane. The air was stale and even humid, sweat formed and rolled down skin and caused such an irritation was dangerous to most but thankfully there was air conditioning! But as she woke up, her lashes fluttering then opening up revealing groggy and glazed green eyes to look around as sweat rolled down her neck, coated her chest and body in a thin layer and her face was coated with it so thickly that her hair stuck to her face and she sighed. School. Right.

Gumi groaned gently then rolled right on over, her shorts riding up a little bit unpleasantly and her shirt moved up slightly exposing her sweaty lower back to the hot air and she surprisingly shivered and closed her eyes softly again. There was only one more week of school but it was so damn hot that Gumi was tempted to just not show up and give up the will to go out in this sweltering heat!

She heard her alarm go off and of course, Rin had put it on the other side of the room last night before she left and she stupidly forgot to grab it last night and she sighed hating the fact that she would have to get out of bed to turn it off. She didn't want to leave the bed, she was hot when she laid there but hot when she move, she just couldn't begin to win!

She sighed as she pushed herself up slowly to her knees as she stretched up and a large yawn burst free of her lips and she slid off the bed slowly until her bare feet touched the cool floor and walked across stretching again,bowing her back softly so her chest arched up. She sighed then straightened as she walked to her desk and slid her finger across the screen of her phone, typed in the code and turned her alarm off then sighed as she stood there all but wavering between her uniform and her bed.

Which was more important, being uncomfortable at home but content with being home or being miserable but learning something at school. She then moved a hand through her green hair gently as she sighed out and her phone buzzed in her hand as she sighed out softly. School it was. She grabbed her uniform, thankful that it was upgraded to a short sleeve for the hot season and walked to her bathroom as she shivered lightly again surprisingly.

She shed out of her tank top and turned the shower on but made sure the water was cold before stepping then nearly moaned at how delightful it felt. She had been so damn hot all night and day, the fact that she could find some sweet coldness to help her temper was a blessing and a miracle at the same time and she smiled as she rested her palms to the wall leaning against it gently as the cold water pelted her skin.

She shivered gently as the cold began settling in and she sighed out then grabbed the shampoo and set to doing her normal shower duties. She finished conditioning her hair then just sat under the cold water for a few moments and sighed out with a blissful like feeling and then turned the water off but she didn't move, the water dripped off the ends of her hair and she watched them hit the tiled floor.

She didn't necessarily need to go in today, after all all they were doing was stupid educational games and voice practices which she could do in her sleep. She then stepped out of the shower, picked her uniform up and walked into her room throwing the uniform to the side an after toweling her wet body off gently she just climbed right in bed, honestly liking the feel of the sheets against her bare skin.

She rolled onto her side, her hair spreading across the pillow gently as her eyes shut gently and her hand rested against her cheek pillowing it softly and she sighed out again for maybe the millionth time. Her phone went off a thousand times like a strange siren and she just ignored it keeping her eyes shut softly as she curled up a bit preparing for the hot sweltering day but as she fell asleep slowly she smiled a little bit.

* * *

"Ohhh Lukkkkaaaa~!" It was the voice that pulled Luka Megurine away from her phone, her dark blue eyes seeming to snap to the present time and she looked up a grinning Miku Hatsune, her best friend.

"Yes Miku?" She asked as she looked at the aqua haired girl who grinned happily.

"I heard Gakupo is gonna ask you out." Miku whispered as if it was a secret and Luka sighed out gently and rested her elbows on the desk.

"Miku I don't want to go out with Gakupo." Luka sighed out as she leaned forward, her pale skin seeming sweatless and perfectly dry like she was made from ice. She wore a pale pink nearly skin colored sweater with a short sleeve white button up shirt underneath and a red tie.

"Why not?" Miku exclaimed with a surprised look as she grabbed a chair and plopped down in it and Luka sighed again. Here we go. The same conversation every day for the past half a year since they started their junior year.

"Because I don't feel attracted to him okay?" Luka said with a slightly exasperated tone as she rested her chin in her hands as she looked forward, her pink hair hanging around her face making the edges of her vision pink which made her want to laugh a bit.

"Stilll! You used to like Kaito remember? And when you dated him it was only for three months before it ended because you said you liked Gakupo. Remember?!" Miku demanded, her big teal eyes insistence but also held a bit of a begging look to them like she wanted Luka to understand something.

"That was then Miku, people change. _I've_ changed." Luka said then looked at Miku while resting her cheek against her hand and raised a delicate pink brow. "Why are you pushing so hard for me to go out with Gakupo?"

"Because Luka don't you see how practically every one of us is dating someone? You, maybe Rin and Len, Gumi, Sonika and a few others maybe are the only single ones left and because Gakupo seems so perfect for you!" Miku exclaimed once again, her eyes begging Luka not to be mad but still begging for her to understand.

"Miku just because everyone around me is dating doesn't mean I have to go out with someone." Luka said with a slightly annoyed edge to her tone as she leaned back in her chest crossing her arms under her breasts. "I don't want to go out with Gakupo because he's just a pervert and would just want me for these. I want to date someone who sees me for who I am and wants me anyways."

"Luka you're never going to find anyone with that attitude." Miku sighed out with a shake of her head that caused her pigtails to swing gently.

"Oh shut up Miku. I will, I just haven't met them yet." Luka said with a slight determined tone in her voice as she sat there and picked up her phone again and began texting with an almost scary ferocity.

"Who are you texting?" Miku asked a bit hesitantly as she stared at Luka, prepared to defend her face if she had too.

"Gumi. She isn't answering me and I'm getting mad. She promised to be here today." Luka said with irritation as she huffed out a breath while texting quickly, her thumbs just flying across the screen as she typed and Miku blinked.

"You know Gumi barely comes in at the end of the school year, it's not like you can force her to come Luka. It's like her not to come at the end." Miku said in a little offish tone but she just sighed out and smiled soft at Luka."Don't push her on coming Luka. We'll stop by at her place after school okay?"

"Fine." Luka sighed out once more than looked at Miku about to say something, something Miku felt was important but she felt to lips against her cheek and noticed the way Luka's eyes darkened then looked straight ahead and bent to the right in her seat reaching under and grabbing her notebook before beginning to write down notes the teacher put up on the board.

"What was with that look Luka?" Kaito asked with mild curiosity as he looked at the pink haired Vocaloid but she just shook her head softly.

"It's nothing. I'm going to write these notes down and get the work from my classes, photocopy them and go over to Gumi's. I'm sorry Miku but I just feel that I need too, I can't just wait until after school." Luka said with her eyes going up then down every once in a while as she looked at the notes and wrote them down as Miku looked at her with her brows pulled tight together with worry.

"Can I come with you?" Miku asked as she stared at Luka who just continued writing then closed her notebook when she finished and shoved it in her back and brought both the straps over her shoulder, the bottom of the back banging just lightly against her side softly.

"I guess if you clear it with your teachers but I honestly don't think they're going to let you Miku. Your grades are pretty bad." Luka said with a little wrinkle of her nose and it made Miku pout but they both grinned at the same time. It was eery to some of the Vocaloids how Miku and Luka could grin at the same time like that, even more eery and creepy when it was her, Miku, Rin and Gumi together and grinning at the same time.

"My grades aren't that bad! I got three C's, a couple B's and onlylikeoneD." Miku finished in a rushed mumble as Luka raised her brow lightly at the girl who just sighed out but then threw her arms out wide in a sudden action that Kaito moved back quick to avoid getting a backhand to the chest as Miku looked at Luka."But that's nothing! I can bring my grades up for this final week before final's happen and we get the passing grades! I have you after all to study with!"

"Yeah if you can say "study" is just code for "copying" then I guess you will be studying _**alone**_." Luka said as she grinned a little more as Miku made a whining noise and jumped up, her hands fisting and raising to chest level as a determined gleam shined in those pretty teal eyes.

"I will study and learn! I promise! Just let me come with you, after all Gumi's my friend too!" Miku both protested and said in a determined way as she looked at Luka who just chuckled and began to walk towards the sliding doors that lead to the hallway.

"Come with me if the teachers clear it, I'll be waiting outside. I'll give you six minutes to defend yourself to the teachers and see if they let you go." Luka said with a smirk now rather than grin, as her blue eyes gleamed and twinkled at Miku who seemed to turn white in shock then shook her head hard and got that same determined look in her eyes.

"I will! And I'll be out there in _three_ minutes!" Miku shouted as Luka stepped into the hall chuckling under her breath and shut the door then walked down the hall, her hand clenching the bag strap and her other hand held her phone in her hand, some small hope that Gumi could still text going through her system.

When her phone buzzed she looked down at it to see it was Gakupo and for some reason she felt a bit irritated he was texting her. She ignored it as she walked forward and shivered lightly surprisingly as her hair drifted off her shoulders and she sighed hoping she was making a good decision in letting Miku come with her. Miku wasn't exactly the most subtle girl in the entire world, she was straight, a bit blunt but also naive at the same time which gave her a cuteness rate that went off the scales.

She didn't possess that same cuteness like Rin and Miku did plus a couple others, she mostly possessed the more beauty and flawless look that most people wanted for their own. She sighed missing the days when she too was flat chested and held a rather amazing cuteness but since she all but blossomed into a D cup between eigth grade and ninth, her body cured out and her skin remained flawless and pale as other grils broke out in ery light minor cases of achne every one in a while but she was glad she had Miku, Gumi and Rin.

Gumi in particular strange as it was, she felt herself being more connected to Gumi out of all of her friends, feeling like she and her connected in many ways more than bodily reasons like breast sizes between eigth and ninth grade and more like they were long lost sisters. She stretched her arms up over her head gently and sighed out soft as she reached her second period class door grateful she had such good timing and grabbed the little handle and pulled the door open hoping to get this all over done and settled so she could just go and check in on Gumi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay! So what are we gonna say when we get to Gumi's?" Miku asked as they walked down the sidewalk together and Luka sighed gently as she pressed one hand to her forehead softly.

It'd only been ten minutes and Luka already wanted to leave Miku behind for some strange reason but she knew it was stupid to want to leave her friend behind. Miku had gotten out of her classes just by playing up the cuteness but Luka had had to make a bunch of copies just for herself and for Gumi which she felt irritated by but it was worth it if she was to get out of school today.

"We're jst going to give her these papers and check in on her is all." Luka replied as her hand tightened around the straps of her bag just a little bit and she then pursed her lips lightly once she got the words out.

"Ahhh. THen couldn't this have been something we could do after school? Not that I'm complaining or anything! But I'm just wondering why you go through the effort to do this for Gumi when you know she probably won't do the work." Miku tilted her head to the side as she got the words out and Luka sighed out gently as they walked, their shoes clicking agaist the groud in a strange unison that made her feel very comfortable strangely.

"Because she's my friend too." Luka said simply as they walked and Miku pouted lightly a bit then sighed out gently letting her head fall back.

"You and Gumi have been acting weird Luka." Miku said softly as they walked and Luka's eyes widened a bit as she turned her head to look at Miku.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her brows pulling together tight making her eyes seem even darker than usual and Miku stopped walking and so did Luka as their gazes locked.

"You and her have been acting strange, like you can't look each other in the eyes anymore and you're insanely worried about her when you shouldn't be. It was just last month when you said you didn't care if she showed up to school or not but here you are, rushing out of school to get to her house. There's the little things too but it's so strange Luka. If there's something you need to tell me then tell me." Miku said softly but looked at Luka as if she was the most important thing in the world right then and Luka felt her heart warm up by her concern and she stepped forward wrapping her arms around Miku.

"We're fine Miku. Trust me on that, there's nothing going on and if there was something I needed to tell you I would. So don't be so worried about us, everything's fine just some little changes is all but we're all fine." Luka said fiercely into Miku's shoulder as they hugged tightly and she smiled soft then pulled back looking at Miku. "Okay?"

"Okay. I just worry about you guys, hell I worry about everyone! But if you say everything's fine then I believe you." Miku said with a smile as she looked at Luka and Luka smiled back at her soft like still.

"I'm glad you do. I honestly love you Miku, you're like th sister I've always wanted, Rin and Gumi too." Luka said smiling a little more feeling happy that Miku was so willing to believe her but also happy she was here with her.

"I know what you mean by that Luka. I love you too! You're literally the best nonblood related sister I've ever had." Miku said happily as she smiled then she locked her arm with Luka's. "Now shall we go see the school skipper?"

"Why of course we shall." Luka replied with a half grin as she looked at Miku and they began to walk again but Luka couldn't help but feel a little relieved though she couldn't even wonder why.

* * *

"Come on Gumi it's time to get up!" Gumi groaned rolling over ignoring Sonika, her room mate and she buried herself deeper into her bed as she kept her eyes shut. "Fine just remember you brought this onto yourself." Gumi listened to her feet padding away and she felt faintly happy but then she felt water splash down on her and just ass she jerked up the curtains were yanked open and she squinted hard.

"What the hell Sonika!" She screamed loudly, her skin was hot and the cold water felt both good but also frigid at the same time and she glared at the other green haired girl.

"I told you, you brought this on to yourself by not getting up. Now get dressed because Luka texted me saying she and Miku were coming over." Sonika said with her hands on her hips as her light green eyes narrowed gently and Gumi narrowed her own green eyes back at Sonika.

"So?" Gumi asked but inside she felt a little excited to be seeing her two best friends but if she had to be honest she felt a little tingle of excitement at seeing Luka the most.

"Soo get the hell dressed for when they get here!" Sonika snapped then marched to Gumi's dresser throwing a tank top and shorts at her then narrowed her eyes gently at her again. "I expect to see you dressed and out in the kitchen in five seconds." With that she turned and left her hair seeming to flick and Gumi just rolled her eyes softly. Sonika always had a little flare for drama.

"I'm wet so I can't get dressed in five seconds!" Gumi shouted as the door swung shut and she rolled her eyes as she slid out of her wet bed sheets, grabbed her towel from this morning which was only slightly damp and rubbed it over her skin and when she was at least semi dry she pulled the tank top on and her shorts then padded to the door sighing and pulled it open, shut her door and sat at the table with Sonika.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sonika said in a little cooing tone she new was mocking and Gumi clenched her jaw lightly as her eyes crossed lightly.

"Shut up." Gumi mumbled as she lifted her fork shoving a bite of noodles into her mouth in a less than lady like way and Sonika just sighed like she'd given up.

"I'm technically you're legal guardian Gumi, you can at least show me a little respect." Sonika said as she lifted her own fork taking a bite of the noodles and Gumi just swallowed and took a sip of her water.

"How can I when you're a child just like I am practically. You're only twenty one and I'm seventeen, that's not really a big age gap." Gumi said as she looked at Sonika who just sighed gently shaking her head.

"Gumi must you always point out this stuff?" Sonika asked almost tiredly but grinned at the younger Vocaloid anyways who just smirked to herself.

"Yes I 're always trying to act like my mother when you're just barely older than me." Gumi said with a shrug when there was a knock at the door and both the green haired girls had a small stare down. "Go get it Sonika cause you're my _legal_ guardian and I can't answer it cause I'm eating!" To prove her point she shoved a large bite in her mouth and Sonika glared then sighed standing up.

"You're such a child Gumi." Sonika said with a shake of her head as she got up and walked forward to the door. Gumi just grinned as Sonika reached the door and pulled it open revealing a sweating Miku and a politely smiling Luka. "Hey you guys! It's nice to see you today, I appreciate what you did for Gumi."

"Oh you're welcome Sonika, she is our friend after all." Luka replied smiling politely as Sonika moved back to allow both the girls inside.

"You alright Miku? You look like you're gonna pass out." Sonika said as she stared at Miku with concern who just shook her head.

"I'm fine, just really. . . really hot." MIku huffed out as they walked in and she pulled her blazer off sucking in a large breath. "Oh it's just so beautifully cold in hereeee." She dragged out the last word then her teal eyes landed on a familiar green head and she dashed forward throwing her arms around Gumi. "Gumi!"

"Miku!" Gumi choked out as she swallowed quickly nearly choking a couple times and she grinned at Miku who laughed gently and then she stood up turning around hugging Miku tight. "How's school?"

"I wouldn't know, me and Luka left early. Like EARLY early." Miku giggled as she said it looking at Gumi and she grinned then her green eyes looked past her shoulder to Luka who took her pale yello sweat off and then her shoes before walking over to them.

"Hey Luka." Gumi said smiling as her heart gave a tiny skip as she pulled away from Miku and wrapped her arms around Luka who hugged her back smiling gently in her usual way.

"Hey Gumi. How're you?" Luka asked as she hugged Gumi tight then pulled back a bit as Gumi grinned, her eyes twinkling a bit.

"I'm good, a bit tired and wet from Sonika but I'm pretty good." Gumi said with a shrug but grinned all the same.

"I see I see. Well at least you're up though." Luka said as she felt heat desperately crawling up her neck dying to to just dye her cheeks a bright cherry red and she fought it down as she pulled away. She didn't really grasp the reason as to why she wanted to blush when it became obvious that, DUH, their hug never ended and she pulled away and Miku got a weird look on her face.

"I know! It's a rare sight ain't it?" Gumi said with a laugh as she sat back down and Luka sat next to her and Miku sat down on Gumi's other side across from her and she smiled but she still had a weird look in her eyes when she looked between Gumi and Luka.

"So Gumi, what do you think we should do this summer? I heard some others saying they wanna go to the beach and get one of those little rental houses there so we can stay the summer there. Do you wanna come?" Miku asked with a new sparkle in her eye that got rid of that weird look and she grinned excitedly. Of course Miku loved the beach but not many people were a big beach person and Gumi was one of those people.

"Me, Rin and Miku will be there." Luka added in as Gumi's green eyes slid to her and for some reason Luka felt a tingle of happiness at having those green eyes on her but she pushed it down.

"Well then. . . I guess I'll go then. I just gotta talk to Sonika about it though." Gumi said with a smile that made both Miku and Luka give a little cheer.

"Woohoo! I'll text Big Al and let him know!" Miku cheered happily as she seemed to whip her phone out and she grinned happily at her thumbs literally zoomed over the phone screen.

"So Big Al is in charge of it huh?" Gumi asked with a grin as she looked to Luka instead of Miku who nodded gently.

"Yeah, it was his idea to begin with. I think me and you will room together, Miku and Rin, Len and Kaito, Gakupo and Leon, IA and Mayu, Yuzuki and Lily, Yuuki and Iroha, Oliver and Piko, Neru and Yowane and Meiko and Sonika. Not a lot of people really wanted to come to this but we got a fair amount of people." Luka said smiling gently as Gumi grinned and rested her cheek against her hand softly.

"That's awesome! I didn't know Sonika was gonna go but that's sweet she is." Gumi said with a bigger grin then smiled laughing gently as she stretched over the back of her chair and when she straightened she was surprised to see Luka looking to the wall with a light dusting of a blush across her cheeks and she blinked gently.

"Okay! Big Al said we'll be leaving this weekend! He said it doesn't matter since next week is filled with stupid stuff at school so we have today and tonight to pack everything!" Miku said standing up a determined gleam in her pretty teal eyes but she grinned happily none the less. "I gotta get home and start packing! I'll text you, Rin and Luka too but bye!" She said quick giving both the girls a hug before speeding to the front door shoving her shoes on yelling a good bye to Sonika then the door slammed shut.

"Do you-"

"I have to-" Both Luka and Gumi spoke at the same time then laughed out gently at the funny moment and then Gumi grinned at Luka who just smirked back and brushed a strand of pink hair away from her eye gently. "You go first Gumi."

"Do you want to help me pack and stuff?" Gumi asked while fidgeting gently but stood up as Luka smiled and she stood up nodding.

"Of course. Then I gotta go though so I can pack myself." Luka said as they walked to Gumi's bed room and Gumi just grinned in a self assured kind of way.

"Don't worry it won't take long, we just need clothes for the summer right? And a few bathing suits and stuff so this isn't going to take long I promise!" Gumi said as she shoved her bedroom door open and Luka just shook her head as she grinned but even so she knew that even though Gumi, Rin and Miku were completely different they were all the same.

It was probably the reason why she loved them all so much and put up with all of their antics and what not but she would still love them. She knew things changed but her love for them wouldn't and as she and Gumi began sorting through things she felt the first little stutter in her heart that would lead to a much bigger feeling that she had yet to feel.

* * *

 ** _I decided to put a little note at the end instead of at the beginning which is kind of different for me to do! xD But to clear something up Sonika is, I know, supposed to be seventeen but I made her a little older and I looked a wiki which said her hair goes from green to red but I wanted her to have green haiir for this. Also yes I know Gumi and Sonika aren't related vocaloid wise but I thought I'd just do the whole legal guardian thing because I just wanted them to be related some way strange as that is but the roommate thing still remains. Long note I know but I'm glad a couple people already like it this already! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was loud thumps on Luka's door that pulled her from her sleep. She rolled over in bed, the blankets coiled and wrapped around her legs and she blinked her eyes open, her hair sticking to her skin lightly and she sat up on her arm slightly rubbing her eyes with one of her hands and looked at her alarm clock. Four in the morning.

Who the hell could be here at four in the morning? She sighed laying out on her back, her shirt sliding down over her chest a little bit and she awned softly as she stretched gently a little whining moan leaving her lips gently and she sighed then as she slumped against the mattress when someone thumped on her door harder and she kicked her way out of her blankets.

She hated that she had to be up so early but as she stumbled to her door her hands rubbing her eyes hard and her hair was tangled up genlty from the position she was sleeping in and she unlocked her door pulling it open revealing both an excited Miku and an impatient Rin and she sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you want? It's to early to be doing homework, I'm so tired I can't focus on it, have Meiko help you guys." She said then yawned loudly as she rubbed on eye when the two girls burst out laughing hard.

"Luka today's Saturday! You know where we're going!" Miku said bouncing on her toes a bit when she blinked softly looking down at their clothing. It was a light sundress they both wore only Miku's was green and Rin's was yellow but their bathing suit straps were obvious and Luka blinked once more as her mind slowly caught up.

"Oh. Right we're going to the beach today." Luka said slowly as she shuffled in her spot when Rin just grinned at her softly chuckling lightly.

"Come on get ready! Grab your bag and pull some shoes on and let's go!" Rin shouted making Luka smile gently at Rin's typical behavior and she nodded.

"Alright alright just go wait downstairs okay?" They both nodded then took off downstairs already stating to bicker lightly but giggled which made Luka smile and shake her head softly and shut her door.

She walked to the corner of her room grabbing her duffel bag filled with clothes and other necessary items and she ran a brush through her hair wincing as her brush moved through some tangles and she grabbed a hair tie pulling all of her thick pink hair up into a long sleek ponytail with her bangs hanging around her face gently.

She slid some flip flops on and opened her door then shut it and walked down the stairs, the slapping of her flip flops as she went down the stairs. Rin and Miku looked up then jumped as they cheered loudly but Luka quickly hushed them quick. Her parents were normally sleeping at this time but because they already did their goodbyes last night she didn't want anyone waking them up.

"Come n let's go Big Al is waiting outside with the bus he somehow scored from the school!" Miku whispered gently with excitement as they went outside and Rin giggled.

"It's awesome! I like the bus! Most of us are on, we just need to stop and get Gumi and Sonika." Rin said happily as they climbed on the bus and Luka was the last to enter.

"Morning Luka." Big Al said with a smile and she smiled back. For being twenty-three Big Al looked just like the rest of them, like he was only sixteen or seventeen.

"Morning Big Al. So this was you're idea?" She asked with a raise of her brow and the man grinned sheepishly almost.

"Yep it was! I just couldn't help it, I mean everyone was complaining there was nothing to do this summer so I just asked around as to who wanted to go to the beach and we got our group here while others are flying out to go to the Mediterranean area." Big Al explained as he grinned at her while starting the bus and pulling away from the street and going down the road. Luka leaned back in her seat as the bus bounced and rattled down the street, Miku and Rin talking excitedly behind her and she closed her eyes as her breasts bounced hard enough to make her wince at a particular big bounce and she saw Rin and Miku were blushing slightly.

"Didn't you wear a bra Luka?" Miku asked as she blushed a little more and Rin raised a pale brow at the pink haired girl who blushed furiously which wasn't that common with Luka.

"Honestly Luka it looked like you were from some type of hentai show." Rin said with a blush and though her words were a bit perverted her cheeks flamed hot with embarrassment.

"I didn't have time too! But I brought a bunch of bra's to be sure that I won't go without one. I just forgot to put one on before I left." Luka said as she blushed hotter, her arms crossing gently over her breasts to hide them from view when the bus suddenly stopped.

"Who wants to go and get Gumi?" Big Al asked as he leaned to the side looking at the bus and everyone in it when Luka got up.

"I'll go get her." Luka said as she walked down the bus steps and he opened the doors and she hopped off the last step. She walked to the house walking up the few steps it had and knocked on the door with her knuckles and waited a couple moments. When no one answered at first she rang the bell and right as she did the door swung open to reveal an alert Sonika and a groggy looking Gumi, her hair messed up but she seemed more awake when she looked at Luka by blinking lightly a bit and she smiled lightly.

"Hey, morning." She said slowly but smiled lightly all the same and Luka smiled gently feeling another tiny stutter in her heart that confused her ab it but she ignored it.

"Ready to go?" Luka asked tilting her head and Gumi smiled nodding as she slid past Sonika and the girls walked to the bus with Sonika lagging behind them and when they sat in the front seat, Luka by the window and Gumi by the isle all three girls, Miku, Rin and Gumi, got in an animated conversation about how much fun it was going to be staying at a house by the beach for the summber. Luka slowly let her eyes shut as the bus rocked her gently and she before she knew it she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Luka. It's time to wakey wakey~ We're hereee~." Miku sang in her ear gently and Luka woke up, her forehead a bit cool from the glass window and her side was suspiciously cold without the heat from Gumi that she didn't know she liked surprisingly. She looked up at Miku realizing it was much more lighter and she blinked.

"What time is it?" She said her voice a bit croaky and Miku smiled gently handing her a water bottle.

"It's five-fifty. Here take a sip." Miku said gently as Luka took a series of giant sips from the water bottle and wiped the water frm her lips as she smiled softly at Miku.

"Thank you. Where is everyone?" She asked as they both slid out of the seat and Miku stretched gently and smiled at Luka.

"They're all at the house right now sorting out rooms. You're gonna love the room you and Gumi got, I'm actually jealous! Oh and don't worry about your bag Big Al took it inside." Miku said as they climbed off the bus and Luka's ears were filled with the crashing water on a shore and she inhaled salty sea water air that filled her lungs and honestly at that moment Luka could see herself living by the ocean permanently.

"I see, then let's get going then." Luka said with a smile as they walked to the house which was pretty big and was so open she loved it strangely and they entered through the back door and found that there was barely anyone out in the living room or kitchen. "Where's everyone, I thought you said they were in here."

"They are but I guess they must have gone to bed since it was a long trip and everyone was probably worn out from the drive up." Miku said thoughtfully, one teal colored nail pressing against her bottom lip lightly and then shrugged her hands moving to the little pockets in her dress. "But I'm sure you're still tired, so I'll show you to your room okay?"

"Okay." Luka said with a smile as they walked forward, the kitchen feeling huge and they pushed through a door walking down a hall and they climbed up what looked like a small stair case that moved in a spiral upwards and she blinked gently looking at it but Miku began to go up them like there was no problem, as comfortable as if it was her house.

Luka looked around then began going up the stairs after Miku wanting to catch up and when she did they were already reaching the second floor and she looked at at least sixteen rooms, some being used and some not but she knew her room was at the end of the hall because it said "Luka & Gumi's room!". She and Miku walked down the hall together, the backs of their hands brushing every once in a while and she felt Miku staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Just before they reached the door Luka felt both of Miku's hands wrapping around her left hand and she blinked looking at Miku who looked sad almost, her hair partially hanging in front of her eyes giving them a shadow almost and Luka jerked a bit. She'd never seen Miku like this, she was always happy and cheerful but now she looked so alone, so sad.

"Luka? We're. . . always gonna be together right? All of us? For a long time right?" Miku asked sounding like an uncertain child, tears beginning to well in her teal eyes.

"Of course we are Miku, why wouldn't we be?" Luka asked as she looked at Miku in surprise but when Miku lifted her head, her eyes bright with the welling tears and she clutched onto Luka's hand tighter as the tears spilled down onto her pale cheeks.

"I'm scared Luka, scared you'll leave me and Rin behind. You and Gumi seem so well together like you don't need me and Rin and it. . .it scares me a lot that you might leave me behind. Leave both of us behind." Miku said softly as she blinked causing new tears to run down her cheeks and Luka turned facing her fully and moved her arms around Miku pulling her head to her chest gently and stroked the back of Miku's head softly.

"I love you and Rin so much Miku, I could never leave the both of you behind ever. You're the best friends I've always had, the sisters I've never had and I could never leave you behind ever. I love you both to much to ever do that. Don't you get that? I know I don't say I love you a lot but I do and I mean it when I say I love you and Rin both. You're closer to me than anyone in this entire world understand? Just because me and Gumi seem to be getting along better doesn't mean either of us will leave you to behind so stop worrying about it okay?" Luka said gently as she continued stroking the back of Miku head as her tears wet her chest and Luka smiled soft hugging Miku tighter then pulled back a little bit.

"Okay, I understand but please don't leave me behind." Miku said softly and Luka smiled gently kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry I won't. Now get some sleep, you get emotional when you don't get a lot of it." Luka smiled a little more when Miku gave a little weak laugh then looked at herwith light happiness.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Miku said then turned walking to a room that said "Rin and Miku's room ~^-^~" and Luka smiled then walked to her room twisting the knob and walking in then she shut the door sighing out. She loved Miku so much and the fact that this came up made her wonder if she really was getting closer to Gumi. She walked to her bed putting her duffle bag down and she laid out on the bed closing her eyes softly when a squeak of springs got her attention and she sat up on her elbow seeing Gumi walking over only to freeze like she'd been caught doing something bad.

"Gumi? What're you doing?" Luka asked with confusion but Gumi blushed, the color strangely visible even in the darkness of the room.

"I couldn't sleep and because sometimes I sleep better with someone I was wondering if I could sleep with you." Gumi said softly then looked down in embarrassment and Luka blinked gently and because the bed was bigger than her own at home she just patted the mattress.

"Come on then. It isn't weird, I mean all of us used to share beds together before so come on and lay down I need to get some sleep." Luka sighed out gently but smiled as Gumi ran over and climbed in right next to Luka and she smiled rather sweetly at her and the blush disappeared and she shut her eyes as did Luka.

Though before she was able to sleep successfully she felt the heat rolling off of Gumi, the sweet scent that was completely Gumi fill her senses and her soft breathes seemed to echo through Luka's head and she wondered if Gumi just understood what kind of cuteness she was and how she was rubbing off on Luka.

In what way she wasn't sure but the feeling of someone else in her bed was amazing strange as it was and just as she let out a breath she fell asleep with the sensation of someone grabbing her hand softly and tangled up their fingers together but she didn't care at that moment for she was just to far gone in her deep, imageless sleep.


	4. Not A Chapter! Just A Little Note!

**_This isn't an chapter update sadly and I apologize for that! But I'm honestly so freaking sick that I can't really focus on writing much when all I wanna do is sleep but I also want to write this too! Ughh why did I have to get sick?! I hate not being able to update this with an ACTUAL real chapter! Dx I pray that I wake up tomorrow feeling good but I didn't want to just disappear off the grid practically with this after updating a total of two times in one day and have people think I'm lazy about it cause I really wanna update this but I'm just- bleh sick! :c Being sick honestly truly and really sucks! DX But tomorrow (After I get a shit ton of sleep tonight, pardon my language!) I hope to be able to be able to feel better and updae this for real! But for now I'll be all but chained to my bed and do that beautiful thing called sleep! I'll update soon I promise so bye for now!_**

 ** _~Kim_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay I am finally better praise the lord whoop! So I decided to do a little writing now and just update this story so yay! ^^ I hope people like this new chapter!_**

* * *

The sun was hot on Luka's skin, her hair was spread out on the pillow, long strands and sections of her hair was sliding out of her ponytail and her tank top was riding up her stomach revealing the pale flat skin. Her arms were above her head and Gumi was laying out lower than her, her arms circling her waist, her head resting just under the curve of her breast and her breath warmed Luka's skin and the pink haired vocaloid's dark lashes slowly fluttered then opened revealing foggy blue eyes.

She yawned bringing one of her hands down rubbing her eyes gently as she stretched gently which caused Gumi to groan softly then nuzzle her face into Luka's stomach softly. The pink haired vocaloid blushed at the feeling and she sat up on both her elbows looking at the sleeping Gumi who groaned softly again and Luka chuckled gently a bit. She carefully pulled Gumi's arms off of her and placed then by Gumi's sides softly as the vocaloid rolled over softly and Luka slid out of bed smiling gently then reached down opening her duffelbag and pulled out a short sleeve shirt and jeans but also a bathing suit then crept out of the room.

She walked down the hall a sigh escaping her lips but her cheeks were still warm with the phantom feeling of Gumi's head on her stomach just barely touching the bottom curve of her breast and the feel of her arms around her waist which felt cold and strangely empty-if that could be a right way to describe it- without Gumi's arms there. She walked to the bathroom pulling her hair tie out allowing it to fall down and touch her lower back softly tickling it gently and she walked into the bathroom.

She started the shower and stripped her tank top and shorts off looking at the sink cursing under her breath when she realized she forgot her tooth brush but sighed when she decided she'd just have to use mouth wash even if it wasn't that sanitary. She quickly climbed into the shower allowing the cool-ish warm water to moved over her and she smoothed her hair away from her face as she moved her fingers through it getting it completely wet and she sighed then moved her hands over her body moving the water lightly.

She grabbed the body wash scrubbing her arms, stomach, breasts hips and legs and managed to get her back somewhat scrubbed the best she could and she then rinsed of then turned grabbing shampoo and set to work on washing her hair. When she was done she stepped out of the shower, her hair dripping down her back softly and she wrapped herself up in a towel an put her hair up into a towel too and then grabbed the bottle of mouth wash pouring a little into the cap then knocked it back swishing it around, rinsed her mouth out after wards and then scrubbed her skin dry then toweled her hair dry the best she could and then she grabbed her bathing suit stepping into it pulling it up and adjusted the straps of it softly then walked to the mirror looking at herself.

It was one of those black bathing suits that tied at the base of her neck and showed her sides which she didn't like that much because she thought it was too showy but it was okay for a beach right? She didn't think she looked that inappropriate and smiled then walked back to her clothes pulling her light blue tank top on and followed it with her jeans and walked out moving her fingers through her damp hair. She stopped halfway to her room hesitating before turning back around dashing to the stairs and moved down them quickly and she walked into the living room only to see Miku and Kaito in a serious deep lip lock.

"Oh God my virgin eyes! How could God be so cruel as to blind me with such a sight?!" She fake wailed making the two of them jerk apart as Luka slapped her hands over her eyes backing away.

"Luka! Gosh don't do that it's both creepy and scary!" Miku snapped as her cheeks burned but her lips twitched slowly into a grin.

"Hey don't be angry at me! You're both the ones who have blinded me!" She wailed again keeping her hands over her eyes before peeking through her fingers a tiny bit.

"You're such a kid sometimes I swear." Miku huffed out but then dissolved into a little giggle as she looked at Luka who's lips were pulled into a crooked smile and the teen walked and plopped down onto the floor by the tv.

"What are we gonna do today? Is it a free for all?" Luka asked tilting her head, curiosity sparking in her dark blue eyes as she raised a brow and Miku smiled as Kaito rubbed his thumb against her palm.

"Yep it's a free for all. Everyone's doing this little buddy system though, me and Kaito are together, Len and Rin are together obviously and I think out of the others Big Al and Sonika are together and Gakupo and Meiko are together, I can't remember the others though." Miku said with a thoguhtful tone as her brows pulled together tight in an attempt to remember but then shrugged which drew Luka's eyes to her outfit. Miku wore a loose big short sleeve shirt that hung off her shoulders to reveal teal straps underneath and she wore thigh high jean shorts that seemed a bit to showy but she knew Miku wouldn't care since she always complained of lacking breasts and curves like everyone else so she tried to show a little more when she was with Kaito.

"I see I see. Well I think I might just go to the little library in this house, which I should just call the den, and read or something." Luka said as she got up to her feet smiling softl and gave a tiny wave to the couple. "See ya laterr~"

"Lukaa." Miku groaned out as Luka smirked at her before disappearing down the hall quickly leaving the aqua colored girl to blush furiously and scowl at the place Luka had been.

Luka walked down the hall with her arms swinging lightly at hersides as she walked up to the door leading to the den, which was a smooth dark wood door she figured was the den and pushed it open walking in and shutting it behind her with a soft click. She walked to the couch flopping down in it and reached over to the shelve's of books to grab a hard covered book and with a little sigh laid back crossing her ankles. She'd read then, after all Rin and Len were hanging out today and she'd only feel like a third wheel with Kaito and Miku, but then again that was the same thing with Rin and Len or anyone else. She sighed out softly and opened the book flipping to the first chapter and began to read.

* * *

"Luukaaa. Wake up!" Luka's lashes fluttered softly then opened and she blinked softly a couple times. She looked at her hand where the book, half read, dangled from her hand and she rubbed her eyes with her other hand then she turned her head looking up only to push down a blush as she looked into Gumi's bright green eyes.

"Gumi what the hell are you doing?" Luka asked as she rubbed her eyes softly and she attempted to stretch when she realized that Gumi was sitting on her hips which was making it hard too and the green haired girl grinned.

"I'm waking you up! Miku and Kaito were looking for you to talk and they couldn't find you but I did!" Gumi shouted seeming happy with herself as she smirked at Luka and the pink haired vocaloid couldn't help but smirk back.

"You always knew where I was. It's always been that way since we were little huh?" Luka said with a softer smile as she looked at Gumi who looked back at her and her cheeks then softly burned to a soft red color as she nodded her green eyes seeming a tiny bit darker.

"Yeah. You were always with the books, always reading so I knew to find you wherever there was a bunch of books and there you would be. It's like looking for Miku in the store knowing she's by the leaks or with Kaito and finding Rin by the oranges in the store or looking at hair pins with Len. It was always a little harder to find you though, because you were always by yourself." Gumi said softly as Luka looked at her smiling then she jerked lightly her eyes widening a bit.

"Was I reall always alone?" She asked with a bit of surprise and Gumi nodded.

"Yeah you were but when I talked to others they said me and you were always together or always together with Miku and Rin. Weird huh." Gumi said gently as they looked at each other then laughed but then Luka stopped laughing as Gumi stare at Luka.

She liked making Luka laugh, she always had, it gave Luka a very pretty look to her face almost,made her more approachable and much more pretty, her blue eyes would sparkle and seem lighter, her lips curved to a pretty smile and her cheeks flushed making her look very beautiful. She smiled softly as Luka slowly stopped laughing and they both were aware of the other looking at one another.

Luka felt her heart skip wondering if she had laughed to long as Gumi stared at her and she pushed down a blush as her eyes widened softly as she blinked gently and Gumi blinked with her then leaned down slightly and Luka's heart skipped again. She felt her stomach coiling tightly with a butterfly like feeling and her skin seemed to hummed where Gumi touched her and as Gumi got closer, her head getting closer to Luka's her eyes fluttered shut and when Gumi's breath tickled her nose lightly the door burst open and Gumi was gone.

"God Gumi we've been looking for YOU now and Luka!" Miku snapped then paused as she took in the scene before her blinking quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Gumi and Luka shouted together, a blush staining their cheeks and Luka sat up right clearing her throat lightly picking the book up she'd been reading.

"I'm gonna go to my room and read okay? Can we all watch a movie tonight? Well just me, Gumi, you and Kaito and Len and Rin?" Luka offered gently as she looked at Miku who stared at them intently then smiled.

"Okay! It'll be fun! I'll pick a movie now." Miku said happily as Luka walked to the door and Miku grabbed her wrist lightly bringing her lips to Luka's ear. "I want you to tell me what happened when we're alone."

"Alright." Luka mumbled then took off in a streak of pink hair and jeans.

Luka felt her heart pounding against her chest as she held the book to her breast tight as her cheeks burned hotly and she ran straight to the stairs running up them quickly. She ran up them fast as she blushed then down the hall fast to her room, pushing the door open quickly then slamming it shut and leaning against it moving a hand through her hair. Okay. Nothing had happened! Nothing! She and Gumi were just talking! She didn't have anything to tell Miku!

She sighed as she slid down the door to the floor holding the book in her arms tightly letting her head fall back and thud against the door. Even though she had nothing to tell Miku, though nothing had really happened or so she wanted to believe it, something had NEARLY happened but really didn't. She and Gumi nearly kissed that was all.

She closed her eyes against her own mental sarcasm as she let the book flop against her thighs and she let hands rest on the floor and she kept her eyes shut as her heart continued to thump to a crazy beat and she pressed one of her hands to her chest. Though nothing had happened why was her heart still racing?

Why was she suddenly aching for something ot have happened? Her heart skipped at the thought of how close Gumi's lips had been to hers and she quickly shook her head hard then blushed deeply, her hand closing into a fist as she sat there. She jerked when a certain thought crossed her mind and her eyes opened widely as she blushed. The main question now was pretty clear to her. Did she really WANT something to have happened between them?


	6. Chapter 6

Gumi walked through the house a bit agitated as she walked and then stopped by the stairs sighing out softly as her brows came together tightly. She couldn't stop recalling earlier with how close Luka and her had been, how close she'd been to kissing the pink haired girl. She pressed her fingers to her lips softly as she stood there and her cheeks burned softly a little bit as she blinked slowly closing them for a couple moments. She felt an inexplainable urge to dash after Luka and demand to be let in to talk about it.

She sighed out opening her eyes looking up the stairs feeling a sense longing and she walked up the stairs slowly and felt a bit hesitant for an unknown reason and she reached the top then she walked down the hall to her and Luka's bedroom and she pushed the door open. She walked in looking around then blinked gently as she looked at an empty room and she walked in further and checked everywhere after walking in. The closet, under both beds, behind all doors, over the ledge of the window, even behind the dressers then Gumi sat down on the bed blinking softly then sighed falling back. Luka was gone.

She must have snuck out via the window obviously and Gumi rubbed her eyes and rolled over in the bed when a soft crinkling noise caught her attention and she reached under her side and pulled out a piece of wrinkled paper. It was a little note from Luka saying that she would be down at the beach if she wanted to talk and Gumi sighed gently for the third time.

She laid there for a moment or two debating whether she honestly wanted to go out but when she thought of snagging a little moment alone with the pink haired vocaloid she got up pulling on an orange bikini smiling and she pulled a shirt and dashed down the hall and all but flew down the stairs her green hair swinging gently and when she reached the bottom Sonika looked up from her conversation with Bi Al in surprise.

"Sonika I'm going out to the beach to swim for a bit, is that okay?" Gumi asked quickly shocking Sonika a little bit but then the older vocaloid smiled at Gumi.

"Of course, that is what we're here for so go on and have some fun then. Just come in at lunch though." Sonika said with a nod and Gumi gave her a brief quick hug before running down the hall, through the kitchen and out the backdoor to the back porch and ran off it and ran through the sand fast. She pumped her arms at her sides gently and she reached the waters edge looking back and forth before to her right she caught a flash of pink and she turned running towards it, wondering why she was suddenly so eager and anxious to be alone with Luka.

"Luka!" She yelled as she ran and she saw the pink head look up in answer and Gumi let out a breath as she ran faster and she finally reached the pink haired girl bending over to take a couple of deep breathes. Then she straightened and smiled at Luka who was watching her with wide blue eyes. "What're you doing out here?"

"Thinking of swimming. That is why we're spending the summer here. To swim and stuff like that. " Luka said a bit tonelessly as she stared at Gumi and she seemed to remember something for she looked away and moved her hair behind her ear lightly in an old nervous habit that Gumi recognized.

"What's up? Anything wrong?" Gumi asked with a tilt of her head as Luka seemed to jerk a little bit and look at her with a little shocked look then she regained her composure and smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong trust me. Do you want to swim?" She asked gesturing to the water and she pulled her shirt up and shimmed her jeans off smiling slightly at Gumi before walking to the water and Gumi scrambled to take her shirt off then ran to Luka who was about shin deep in. They walked into the cool water until Gumi stopped as they got to their waists and Luka continued walking in, the ends of her hair slowly floating along the surface of the water as she went deeper in making her hair seem like soft pink seaweed. "Hm? Gumi?"

"Y-Yeah?" Gumi replied quickly snapping out of her daze or whatever it was you could have called it and her cheeks burned quickly as Luka turned to her, breast high in the water and Gumi found herself surprisingly struggling to keep her eyes up and not down at Luka's surely damp chest.

"Are you coming?" Luka asked tilting her head causing more of her pink hair to slide into the water and Gumi's fingers twitched and she quickly walked in shivering when the water hit her stomach then touched the bottom of her own breasts and she took a large breath dunking under and Luka then did the same.

Gumi, who had her eyes open in the water, was suddenly watching Luka with wide eyes as her pink hair billowed and wafted around Luka's face the instant she was under the water making her seem like some type of ancient mermaid creature, her white skin seeming whiter and her hair was a beautiful deep, dark pink, darker than when it was dry and Gumi felt her fingers twitching a tiny bit again.

Luka opened her own eyes blinking a couple times to, obviously, adjust her eyes to the water and she turned her head looking at Gumi and she smiled at the green haired girl who blushed, the color bright and Gumi rushed to the surface breaking through gulping in a breath wiping the water out of her eyes as her cheeks burned nad her heart seemed to jsut beat hard, not a thud, just hard against her chest which caused her stomach to squeeze with butterflies. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't! She rushed to the beach just as Luka came up and her heart now thumped to a guilty edge and she felt so terrible for leaving.

"Gumi? Where are you going?" Luka called out as she stood up straight then ran, or tried too run, through the water to Gumi just as the green haired vocaloid reached the sand picking up her shirt and she held it to her soaking chest beginning to run to the house when Luka's voice again stopped her.

She turned her head slightly looking at Luka's confused eyes, her blue eyes seeming sad, lonely and she was utterly wet. Gumi's cheeks blazed for the third time as she watched a couple water droplets run down Luka's stomach and down to soak into the fabric and her nipples stood out against her top and Gumi's hands twitched crazily and she turned back around closing her eyes shut tight. No she couldn't do this!

"I'm sorry I need to go!" Gumi gasped out sounding choked and breathless all at once then she took off running to the house as Luka shouted out behind her but Gumi kept running and she ran into the house tracking sand but she ran to the stairs hearing Luka chasing afterh er through the sand still calling out her name and she ran through the kitchen and down the hall only to run up the stairs which slowed her a bit.

"Gumi!" Luka called out as she ran inside the house then followed after Gumi's trail of sand and foot prints and Gumi's heart jerked in her chest as she ran and she finally, blessedly, reached the top of the stairs then ran down the hall to the ned hoving the door open then slamming it shut locking it and leaned against it as her legs trembled and she slid down to the floor.

When? When did this feeling start? Third grade? Seventh? Or was it ninth when Luka all but blossomed into that practical D cup bra in under a year? She didn't know when it was but honestly, along the way of her and Luka's friendship, Gumi had managed to all but fall in-No she couldn't say nor think that. She all but managed to **_crush_** on Luka so hard that there were days were she couldn't talk to the pink haired vocaloid but she'd never felt this way, never felt the urge to climb on her, bury her fingers through her soft pink hair and press her lips to Luka's like she so desperately wanted too earlier, but if she wanted Luka to stay her friend she couldn't feel this way.

She shouldn't be _allowed_ to feel this way. She'd had so many fuck ups with romance and the fact that she was now crushing on Luka was terrible, she just couldn't do that to her. She was so greatful she acted so normal around Luka when these thoughts ran through her head but after straddling Luka the way she had, after nearly kissing her, she didn't think it'd be hard to be around Luka but it was. She felt surprising tears welling up in her ees and she rubbed her eyes softly as her brows came together so tight she felt them twitch just gently.

No she wouldn't do that to Luka, that's why she kept it in all these years right? So she wouldn't hurt Luka, so she could be her best friend the way Luka needed her to be and the way she convinced herself it would be enough. That just hugging, laughing, talking and smiling with Luka could and would be enough for her, that she wouldn't ever need more but she broke that the moment she started to feel things for Luka she never should have begun to feel, things she should've felt for some guy in their school, but no it had to have been Luka. Why her? Out of all the people why did it have to be one of her friends? She sniffled gently and stood up slowly as her shirt fell from her finger sand she moved a hand through her dripping wet hair with some difficulty and she rubbed her eyes again.

She was so tired of this feeling of wanting more, wanting to kiss, touch and drag Luka against her and then feel so guilty about it. She then lifted her head with a determined look even as her eyes watered and she walked to her bag pulling out her clothes and putting them in the dresser then did the same for Luka making sure not to linger even for a moment then she walked to her side of the room pulling on a new bra, panties and shirt and shorts then she moved a hair brush through her hair.

No she wouldn't say anything about this to Luka. She. Would. Not. She walked to the door blowing out a breath locking down everything tight and she unlocked the door holding the knob in her hand when she abruptly felt sad which surprised her a bit. Why? Why did she feel sad about this? She shouldn't be! She and Luka were friends and that was all it could be. Yet why did such a decision hurt her so badly?

* * *

 ** _I realize this chapter is kinda short and it may seem so rushed for feelings but remember this is kind of like Gumi's point of view, just without the whole writing of "Gumi's P.O.V" thing so this is how_** _she's_ ** _feeling. That's what I just wanted to clear up but I feel kinda bad that this is a little short but I'll try to update tomorrow though or maybe start writing tonight again but I hope this chapter was kind of good and at least somewhat satisfactory to some, if not then maybe I can improve on it! But I hope this was a good chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Luka stood at the top of the stairs with a confused look on her face and she pulled her tank top on following it, with a bit of difficulty, with her jeans and she then turned feeling a bit sad and walked downstairs only to meet Meiko half way upstairs and the brunette looked up surprised then smiled at Luka. If Luka let herself she could honestly appreciate how pretty most of the girls around her were but sometimes she felt. . unnerved by how she did it but when it came to it she just couldn't help it sometimes.

Meiko was one of those pretty girls she couldn't help and as those red irises met hers she felt a surprising blush wanting to crawl up her neck and Meiko's smile was honestly very pretty and her brown hair fell just perfectly around her face. Not that she was vain but the fact that Meiko had a good body didn't hurt either and that was what allowed some of the traitorous blush to crawl up to her cheeks a tiny bit but she smiled back.

"Hey Meiko. What're you doing?" Luka asked with a tilt of her head then felt abruptly stupid.

"Oh I'm just going upstairs to grab something from my room. Wanna join me with getting it?" Meiko asked as she tilted her head and Luka hesitated then nodded.

"Sure why not." Luka replied with a grin and she walked up the stairs with Meiko followed her and they walked down then turned to the left facing a door with the names "Meiko and Sonika's room!" and they walked in. Luka stood in the door way while Meiko walked to her side of the room grabbing a small backpack then grinned at Luka as she walked to the door and they left the room and Meiko made sure it was shut tight.

"Alright let's go camper, I am going to show you a beautiful world along with anyone else who wants to join us." Meiko said with a smirk and Luka couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy but then sighed knowing immediately after the uneasiness went away, that Meiko was talking about alcohol.

"Camper? You sound like one of those weird camp directors." Luka chuckled out as they walked to the stairs and Meiko laughed out loudly and Luka felt an answering laugh.

"Luka? What're you doing?" It was Gumi's voice that stopped Luka and she turned facing the confused looking girl and she felt a stab of. . guilt? Why did she feel guilty?

"Gumi! I'm just talking with Meiko is all." Luka replied then she felt a little irritation when she caught a dark look sliding through Gumi's normally bright green eyes as they flicked to Meiko. "Why, is there a problem with that?"

"No of course not." Gumi said a little stiffly when Meiko patted Luka's shoulder softly.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen, come and find me after you finish up your conversation okay?" Meiko said then walked down the stairs sending Luka a smile and she smiled back just barely noting how Gumi seemed to tense up and glare ever so faintly which wasn't like her and when Meiko was all the way down stairs she turned looking at Gumi.

"I'm still mad at you. Why the hell did you just leave me back there?" Luka demanded as her eyes narrowed softly and frowned deeply at Gumi.

"I just had too okay? I'm sorry and I'll go swimming with you again but is this how you're gonna act out because you're angry with me? By hanging out with Meiko who just a few days ago you said you didn't really like all that much as a best friend or anything because she's a heavy drinker half the time?" Gumi snapped her eyes flaring with anger and Luka felt her own anger welling up at Gumi which was surprising. She was almost never angry with Gumi.

"That's not a good enough answer for me Gumi! And I'm not acting out, I stopped acting out a while ago and just because I'm talking with Meiko doesn't mean we're instantly best friends or that I'm going to go off and become a heavy drinker like her! You're angry for no reason Gumi with me talking with her! You don't own me, you're my friend and a friend is supposed to be supportive right? Well you're not acting much like a friend right then with you glaring at Meiko like that!" Luka snapped hotly her cheeks beginning to turn a soft red color as her eyes hot daggers at Gumi who shot daggers back at her instantly.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't give you a better answer! And besides you always act out when you're angry! That's exactly what you're doing now! I was going to come out and try to spend more time with you to make up for running away but you go and hang out with Meiko?!"" Gumi shouted making Luka's blood honestly hot with anger. She did not like being yelled at and Gumi was just making things worse for herself and Luka glared.

"What I do is my business Gumi! You're acting like you're my keeper not my friend! Again what I do with Meiko isn't important to you! And you really fucked up that didn't you by shouting at me! You know I hate it when you shout at me Gumi!" Luka yelled as a scary press of tears against her eyes made her clamp down hard on her strangely welling sadness. She never did like it when Gumi got angry and she didn't like fighting with one of her best friends but here she was fighting with one of them.

"Of course I act like your keeper becaues you need one because you do so many things that fuck things up for you and I make sure you don't! And of course things with Meiko concern me! You're my best friend, I don't want you doing shit that'll mess up everything for you!" Gumi screamed and her hands clenched as her face flushed and Luka glared at her hard making her heart shrivel and wail with pain almost at the look. Why were they fighting again? When did this fight start? It felt like a million years had passed since this fight had started.

"I don't fuck things up for myself you know that! I always make good decisions! I-Fuck it I don't need to explain myself to you!" Luka suddenly growled and turned to the stairs when Gumi ran to her and Gumi grabbed her wrist tight making her whip her head to the side to glare at her. "Let go!"

"No!" Gumi snapped a her holding onto her wrist even tighter and Luka managed to rip her wrist away from Gumi's grip after three tries and glared at her.

"You piss me off so much Gumi it's unbelievable! You aren't even beginning to understand anything about me and you've known me since first grade, you should understand me by now! But you don't! And that-It hurt's Gumi that you don't trust me! Miku and Rin trust me but you don't do you? Why? Why can't you just trust me about anything?" Luka's voice quieted down as her blue eyes filled with a sort of sadness that hit Gumi right in the chest and the green haired vocaloid looked at her with a sort of agonized look and she stepped back once.

"I trust you Luka but I just. . I don't trust you with Meiko is all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this." She murmured softly then turned around to head right back to their room but paused after getting a couple steps away and looked over her shoulder at Luka. "But Luka it's you that doesn't trust me. It's you who aren't understanding _me_ on these things. I'll see you later then."

Then Gumi walked into the room leaving Luka alone with what felt like a burning wetness in her eyes and she scrubbed at her eyes hard. No she wouldn't cry now. But why did it hurt so bad then? Why did that feel like they were breaking up for some reason? She turned storming down the stairs through her blurred vision and she rubbed her eyes again with the heels of her hands then looked to the kitchen then walked to it shoving the door open to reveal Meiko sitting there and-surprisingly- Miku, Kaito and Rin with Len.

"What are you doing?" Luka asked, the question aimed at all of them and Miku smiled soft.

"Well since the house practically could hear that fight you and Gumi had, well most of them left to give you space and to adventure around the town surrounding the beach but since Meiko got an unlimited supply of alcohol practically-" Meiko then grinned almost proudly at this statement making Miku roll her eyes then continued."-I knew you would want to drink probably and because, I'm sure, all of us has tried drinking once and because we're all close then we'll drink together."

"Miku-" Luka started a sort of happy but sad look flitting across her face and through her eyes but Miku rushed forward pressing to fingers to her lips cutting off her words.

"Shush. You need us right now. You may not be saying it but I know how it hurts to fight with a best friend, after all me and you have had our shares of fights, me and Gumi and even me and Rin, you and Rin have definitely had fights so I understand. If you don't want to do this then we won't and we'll watch some cheesy movies with a bunch of chips and order out for lunch if you want." Miku said gently then dropped her fingers from Luka's lips , the pink haired vocaloid staring at her with big, wet looking eyes.

". . . .Why not both?" Luka asked softly suddenly but a little emotion lit her eyes and Miku grinned at her and laughed softly.

"We can do both, but it should be done now before the chaperone's return. We can do this in the den, because other than books being there there's a sweet t.v set up there too that's perfect. Now come on! Let's get the stuff together, Meiko you can go set up your little alcohol station and we'll be there." Miku said placing her hands on her small hips making Luka smile softly.

"I'll call for food! Len'll help too!" Rin volunteered then hooked her arm with her brother's who's eyes went wide with his own unwilling volunteering and scowled lightly at his sister.

"Okay! I'm gonna get the snacks and stuff together with Luka, Kaito I want you to go and get everything set up okay?" Miku said with a large grin then walked over to Kaito pecking him light and quick on the lips and he smiled.

"Alright I'll get it done." He said with a nod and as he walked past Luka he pressed his fingers against her palm comfortingly and then disappeared out of the kitchen to the den.

"Alright everyone get to work!" Miku shouted out with a grin and Meiko disappeared in the same direction as Kaito, then Len and Rin took off in search of phones and Miku moved her arm around Luka. "I'm sorry about Gumi though. You'll both forgive each other, after all you're both close as hell but then again all of us are close as hell. But you'll both forgive one another trust me. Gumi isn't one to hold a grudge, unlike you."

"Oh shut it." Luka said with a grin as they began to walk around looking in the cabinets grabbing chips and everything else along with a little pack of Coke and Sprite then they smiled at each other before walking to the den.

When they entered Luka marveled a little at how everything was being set up but she and Miku sat on the couch together smiling gently then they opened the chips beginning to eat them slowly. Even as she sat there though, her mind remained heavily on Gumi, on the things she said to the girl and her heart twisted hard. She still couldn't believe she said it but then again some part of her didn't regret it because it was kind of true but she still felt a throbbing pain that was unlike anything she'd experienced before.

Though she and Gumi fought they normally made up immediately but this fight felt more serious and it hurt her, her heart throbbed with a sort of pain she wasn't used too and her fingers honestly ached to be tangling up with Gumi's instead and to be hugging her, apologizing and holding onto her tight. To get the kiss she'd honestly never stopped thinking of. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again when Meiko sat next to her with a shot glass in her hand.

"Here ya go. First round! If you still want too drink, of course." Meiko said a little bit dubiously but as Luka looked at the shot in Meiko's hand some part of her, the good girl part, screamed she shouldn't do it that Gumi was right.

But in her current mood she felt like being wasted, felt like she wanted to numb buzzing of alcohol to numb her to everything and she reached out grabbing the shot and without thinking twice knocked it back feeling just faintly that she was going to regret this but she honestly didn't care at that moment. All that mattered was having some fun and if this was going to be fun then she'll do it. And she wouldn't regret it. No not one bit, she wouldn't let herself. It was to have fun with no regret and she would have it.


	8. Chapter 8

The burning bitterness of a mix of liquor and beer burned Luka's throat, left a disgusting after taste in her mouth but it did numb her a bit. Or a lot. She was about four shots in and working on six beers by now and she was just one step from being flat out wasted. Miku and Rin were just half way drunk but still aware but Kaito and Len only had about one drink or in Len's case just a half a one but Luka and Meiko were about neck and neck when it came to being drunk.

Luka knocked back another shot when Meiko gave it to her and she giggled after she swallowed it and the burning pathdown to her stomach lit up but it spread warmth once it settled into her stomach and she sighed. The fight with Gumi was all but non existent, she was in a world where everything was fine. One where she didn't worry about grades, about how important it was to do good in school, where she could honestly acknowledge how she was beginning to feel for Gumi.

She LIKED Gumi. As in a like like, serious way. She blinked foggily as the thought registered in a slur in her drunken state and her mouth opened into a little O and Meiko took advantage of it to tilt a bottle to Luka's mouth and at first she drank instinctively then pulled away coughing harshly waving a hand slightly. It was straight from the liquor bottle she'd drunken from and she struggled to catch her breath and when she did she scowled lightly at Meiko. Kaito stood up as the movie slowly ended and he held both a hand out to Miku then he grabbed luka pulling her up gently.

"Alright let's go. I'm getting a bit tired and Luka you need to sleep this off along with Miku and Rin, so I'll take you up there." Kaito said a tiny bit slur like but not bad and he walked to two girls out of the room slowly with Meiko letting out a whine. Kaito shot her a look as they walked out and Luka stumbled badly. Kaito held her arm a bit tighter as she stumbled along on with him and Miku looked over at the other girl with worry.

"Luka are you okay?" Miku asked as they slowly got to the stairs and Luka swayed lightly in place and let go of Kaito's hand allowing the blue haired vocaloid to swoop down and pick Luka up making the girl scream in surprise.

"No she's not, she's practically dead on her feet." Kaito said wit a little grunt as Luka let her head and upper body fall back.

"I'm fiiiinne!" Luka said happily before breaking down into giggles and Kaito began climbing up the stairs and Miku followed behind them looking at LUka with a look of concern. "Miku! Miku come here!" she whispered frantically as she looked over Kaito's shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs after what felt like eternity Miku walked on the side Luka's head was at.

"What is it Luka?" Miku asked tilting her head a bit as they walked down the hall and then Luka seemed to sober up just a tiny bit which wasn't much.

"Do-Do you think Gumi is still m-m-mad?" Luka half slurred and half stuttered out as she looked at Miku who smiled soft.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Gumi has calmed down now. You need to get some sleep though." Miku said as they walked to her door setting her down on her feet and Miku reached for the doorknob before Luka beat her to it.

"I got it! I'll-I'll talk to you late." She giggled out as she leaned against the door and Miku and Kaito shared a concerned look.

"Luka if you need either of us then just call for us okay?" Miku said as Luka struggled with the doorknob squinting her glazed eyes at the object like it was refusing to let her in.

"Mhm okays!" Luka said in a sing songy tone almost as she looked at Miku crookedly then shoved the door open. "Bye bye!" She shut the door after Kaito and Miku began to walk away and she stumbled across the room when she heard a shuffling noise and she looked over her shoulder at Gumi and she smiled."Gumi!"

"Luka are you. . _drunk?_ " Gumi asked slowly keeping her distance and Luka noticed faintly that she was walking out of the bathroom and her eyes widened with wonder. They had a bathroom in their room?! "Luka!"

"Whatie?" She asked in a confused voice then tried walking forward only to trip over her own feet nad fell down with a thump and pain bolted through her as she hit her hip and she winced.

"Luka!" Gumi rushed over to her and knelt down by her and half lifted her up as she looked at Luka."Are you okay?!"

"I'm finee!" Luka pushed away from her as she struggled to stand then and when she finally got up she backed up a couple steps then fell back and Gumi ran forward again. She screamed when Luka held onto her and they both landed on the bed thankfully safe but Gumi pulled back a little bit and a blush seared across her face and Luka stared up at her with wide eyes, a little soft blush on her cheeks.

"Luka you okay?" Gumi asked a bit frantically as she moved to get up but Luka grabbed her hand and pulled her back down, she winced when their chests pressed tightly against one another.

"I'm fine. How many t-times are you go-gon-gonna say that." Luka slurred badly as she stared up at Gumi and the green haired vocaloid blushed when an arm was wrapping around her waist and Luka giggled gently.

"Luka?" Gumi squirmed a little bit as she blushed and she looked at Luka with a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"I like you Gummi. I likke youuu." She sweetly said even though her speech was slurred and she giggled as Gumi blushed heavily.

"No you don't, you're drunk Luka. You need to get some sleep." Gumi said as she blushed while looking away from Luka and sat up but the arm around her waist didn't move and soon she was standing with Luka clinging onto her. "Luka let go!"

"No! Not tilll you come back!" Luka snapped at her, a spark of anger burning in those blue eyes that was inspired by both Gumi pulling away and a bit of the drunkness and Gumi frowned.

"Luka please just let go, you need to sleep!" Gumi insisted as she pushed at Luka and she pulled Gumi closer still and she glared at the green haired teen.

"I don't need sleep! I'm fine!" She shouted then with a hard pull yanked Gumi to the bed and climbed on top of her with a bit of difficulty and glared down at Gumi, her eyes clearing just a faint bit but her eyes still had that glassy look most people get when they drink and she blushed gently. "I. Am. Fine!"

"Luka get off! Really just stop!" Gumi shouted when Luka leaned down and she jerked a breath getting stuck in her throat when Luka kissed her neck gently.

"But I don't wanna." Luka mumbled her fingers digging into Gumi's side gently as she blushed and her eye lids lowered a little bit. That electric, butterfly like feeling she'd felt that early morning returned and she felt her lips buzz just faintly with an irresistible urge to press her lips to Gumi's.

"Luka please. ."Gumi's voice trailed off when Luka's lips brushed her jawline gently and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her at the feel of Luka's full, soft lips brushing her skin. It was what she'd always imagined each time she stared at those lips.

"Shushhh, I can't imagine what you'd be like during sex. Talk, talk talk that's all you do." Luka huffed out against Gumi's skin like a child and she looked back looking down at Gumi. At the clash of dark blue irises against bright green ones, Gumi and Luka both shared a little shiver.

Whether it was the clashing of eyes or the talk of sex it wasn't known but Luka leaned down slowl, her head tilting to the side a little bit and slowly, so damn slowly, moved down and finall pressed her lips to Gumi's. The girl's eyes widened at the feeling nad her heart threatened to explode in her chest at the feeling and Luka moved her arms around Gumi motivating Gumi to move her own arms around Luka's body in response and she closed her eyes as she kissed Luka back.

It was a drunk kiss yes but it was enough to send electricity to move through her system as they kissed and Gumi clutched Luka's shirt in her hands to stop the faint trembling and she breathed heavily through her nose. You'd think she would push and scream for Luka to sleep but her blood was hot in her veins and she wanted more, more, more from Luka.

She wanted to strip her out of her clothes right then and there but she couldn't. That was pushing the boundaries and it wasn't good for her to do that but when Luka pulled Gumi's own shirt up slightly and push at her pants, a low moan bursting free into the kiss Gumi's mind blanked out to all the things she shouldn't do. It was only when she gave in and allowed clothes to be shed, hours later, she would wonder if she would come to regret it.

* * *

Luka woke up when the moon was out painting the room a beautiful silver white color and her head throbbed softly. She looked at the clock ticking away on the wall jerking a tiny bit when she realized it was nearly midnight. She throbbed at the sudden jerk and her head throbbed painfully and she groaned softly when she felt the sheets sliding perfectly across her skin and she blinked. Was she naked?

She looked under the blankets then paled before blushing furiously. She was! She looked around at the room seeing scattered pieces of fabric around the room and she blushed deeply when she recognized her clothes around the room and she sat up slowly at her head pounded hard with pain and she pressed the hell of her hand against her temple. What the hell appened? She remembered drinking-maybe too much- then Kaito bringing her up the stairs, being dropped off at her room and she remember stumbling in and talking with Gumi a bit then she fell to the floor.

Gumi had rushed over to help her up but she was insisting she was fine and then-Nothing. Oh no not nothing, Luka knew something happened, she just couldn't remember what. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed groaning softly at the pounding in her head and she stood up swaying a little bit before stumbling to their bathroom knowing she wouldn't make it to the bathroom down the hall. She never used this one before because Gumi had been sleeping at the time and it'd be rude to fire up the shower and wake someone up.

She stumbled in and crouched ovr the toilet before emptying her stomach contents and when she finished she whimpered holding the back of herh and against her mouth before she vomited again whimpering all the while and she clung onto the toilet. Where the hell was Gumi? She really needed Gumi at that moment, needed her to rub her back or comfort her or something like she usually did when she got drunk and helped her through the sick part of it and helped her with her hang over.

She finished when she had nothing bt dry heaves left and shakily stood up and brushed her mouth to remove that disgusting metallic taste of vomit from her mouth and when she finished she stumbled from the bathroom to see Gumi sitting on the bed in nothing but a big shirt that rested at the top of her thighs and she looked at Luka with an almost sad look.

"Where were you? And why am I naked?" Luka asked quickly as her stomach seemed to lurch and she winced gently as Gumi climbed off teh bed, her hair messed up and she noticed Gumi had about six hickies around her neck and Gumi hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorr Luka. I'm sorry." She mumbled against Luka's shoulder confusing Luka further.

"What are you sorry for? What happened?" She asked when she felt Gumi touching and circling certain parts of her skin gently which was kind of relaxing

"Luka. . do. . you really not remember?" Gumi asked as she pulled away and Luka jerked when she saw tears forming in Gumi's eyes and she felt her heart twist at those tears wanting them gone.

"I don't." Luka said with a little blush when Gumi's fingers brushed her cheek and she had the strong urge to lean into the brief caress.

"Luka I don't know how to really say it but. . . Um. . well you and I. . "She kept trailing off like she didn't know what to say and Luka found herself surprisingly staring at her lips as she spoke and her own lips throbbed gently with an urge to kiss Gumi.

"What happened." Luka said impatiently as Gumi looked at the ground swallowing hard.

"Luka. . you and I had sex." Gumi said finally freezing Luka in place as her eyes widened gently and she stared at Gumi. Oh. _Fuck_.

* * *

 _ **I know many people will have the "Woah woah to fast! It doesn't seem like it goes along with the plot! What are you doing!?" kind of reaction to this chapter but it's all leading somewhere I promise that! I know it might be stupid to have Luka drink over a fight with Gumi but remember there's gonna be romance between these two and I'm sure anyone who, doesn't-know-they-like-someone-but-really-do, has wanted to do something to get over a fight they had with that person so just remember this will all be leading somewhere! Just don't worry about it I'll get this all cleaned up and have it seem better I promise that!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_There was no school today, praise the lord! Haha though it's the end of the day I hope to update again today because I have to do MCAS tomorrow so it'll be a bit harder for me to update this. But for this chapter it might seem a bit fast paced but all I can say is just try to enjoy it better than the pace, I mean I'm really trying my best-not that I'm complaining- but if it is too fast paced tell me and I'll try to go more slower! But until someone says anything about it being to fast, then enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"We. . . what?" Luka was sitting on her bed, her eyes wider than ever as she stared at Gumi's kind of pale, upset face. She couldn't believe it yet all the signs around her said it was true as can be and though this was Gumi's fifth time explaining it ot her it still didn't feel real. She finally managed to pull on at least a pair of shorts and tank top as she sat on the bed and she moved a hand through her hair wondering exactly how this happened.

"We had sex. You were. . pretty drunk and I don't really know how it happened but we ended up just-doing it. I'm sorry Luka but. . I think this honestly changes things between us. Two best friends can't have sex without becoming friends with benefits and I don't want that." Gumi said as she looked at Luka who was staring at her intently, her blue eyes burning in her red face and she groaned letting herself fall back and she sighed then urged with a hand for Gumi to come over and when Gumi did she was dragged onto the laid out next to Luka, her hair spreading gently out over the bedsheets much like Luka's and she stared at the girl.

"Gumi we don't need to be friends with benefits. We're going to forget this ever happened." Luka said slowly but seriously as Gumi's eyes widened slowly with surprise.

"But Luka how can we just. . _forget_ it ever happened?" Gumi asked with surprise as she stared at Luka wh just looked back at her evenly.

"We can't let this ruin anything. Trust me, if we just forget it and go along with being friends nothing has to honestly change and we'll be okay. It'll be easy to forget, it's summer! We just have to do abunch of fun stuff and we'll eventually forget it." Luka said as she smiled and then reached out stroking Gumi's cheek whcih caused it to color softly and she smiled gently and slid her hand down across Gumi's hips and pulled her closely. "We can jsut spend the rest of the night like this but in the morning we'll go on like nothing ever happened okay?"

"O. . kay." Gumi finally relented and she blushed softly pressing her cheek to Luka's fingers softly and her eyes fluttered shut gently. How can she forget this? Forget the way Luka had clung to her tight crying out her name a thousand times in her ear? How they kissed to deeply that Gumi didn't know where she began or Luka ended? How Luka looked so happy, so content after it was all finished and over? She couldn't. Not one moment of them having sex would ever leave her mind no matter how much she wanted to forget for Luka she just couldn't.

"Good." Luka said with satisfaction as she hugged Gumi closely and brushed her lips across Gumi's hot cheeks. "You know I love you just like a sister right? That's why I can't let things change."

"I know Luka, I know." Gumi choked out gently when Luka kissed down her cheek as she blushed darkly and she moved her arms around Luka hugging her tight.

"Then I'm glad." Luka murmured before kissing Gumi softly and as she kissed the girl she couldn't help but feel like she was making a very bad decision for her and for Gumi. She hung on ever so tight to Gumi, held her like she needed her more than anything in life and it was true. She did need Gumi and that's why she couldn't let one thing change their friendship ever.

* * *

It was on their fourth day of the agreement to forget that they had sex that Luka felt changes within herself that she never knew of before. Lately she found that she was staring at Gumi more and when she did her heart would skip, her lips would tingle and her hands would twitch gently with an urge to reach out and grab the green haired Vocaloid and kiss her deeply and caress her pale skin.

She found her heart skipping more nad becoming more obsessed with what Gumi was doing and how she seemed to burn with jealousy whenever Gumi talked to another girl and spend time with them but she had no claim whatsoever on the green haired vocaloid but her blood heated when it happened. She didn't know why she was changing now, why she was noticing Gumi and feeling this way about her now and she figured it was only because she and Gumi had had sex.

She sighed as she leaned against the counter and scratched her cheek lightly then closed her eyes softly as she stood there when the shuffling of feet against the floor caught her attention and she opened her eyes again looking over her shoulder. Walking towards her, his long purple hair pulled back fulled leaving only a few locks of his bangs around his face was Gakupo. He was an incredibly beautiful man that much was clear but when it came to him she just didn't feel that spark she felt when she first met him and she wondered faintly if it was because she had started liking Gumi back then before she shook her head a bit.

"Hey, Gakupo." She said scratching the back of her head softly as she leaned against the counter looking at him and he smiled. God why couldn't she like him?

"Hey. How are you, I haven't seen you much since we've been here." Gakupo said smiling gently at her as he stood in front of her, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle at her and she looked at his shoulder instead.

'Maybe cause I've been avoiding you like crazy. That could be why you've barely seen me, also because I really don't want to be alone with you like we are now.' The words floated through Luka's mind and she was tempted to say then but she felt guilty about it and she blew out a soft breath then smiled. "Yeah I know! I've just been spending time with Miku and Rin alot and hanging out with Gumi that's why. I'm sorry though." That was what she opted for to say out loud and she cringed internally at how fake she sounded.

"Ah I see I see. Well would you mind walking with me along the beach then?" Gakupo asked like a gentleman but she saw his gaze move along her chest and she cringed again internally. But she smiled softer looking at him and felt an urge to just run away, to get away as far as possible.

"I'm. . not really sure. I don't feel like going out at the moment. It's too hot today and I'd rather stay inside with the air conditioning." Luka protested ever so weakly and she grinned so crookedly she couldn't believe it as convincing and Gakupo blew out a soft breath then looked at her seriously.

"Luka I like you. A lot. I want to spend time with you, get to know you a lot better but every time I want to do something with you you just make up an excuse and run away. You only let in three people which is Gumi, Rin and Miku while Kaito and Len were just barely let in but everyone else you keep at an arms distance almost. Why won't you let anyone in? Let me in? I can make you happy Luka, I know I can so why won't you just give me the time of day?" Gakupo asked with a soft upset yet irritated look and she felt like screaming at him that it wasn't true, that she had plenty of friends but she knew it was true.

"Gakupo I'm sorry." She sighed out as she looked down never knowing the full extent of his next question would truly have on her until he said it and when he did it froze her.

"Are you gay Luka? Is that why you won't give me a chance?" Gakupo asked, the question both freezing and searing through Luka as her eyes slowly widened as she stared at him, her irises a very light blue with shock as she stared at him. "Are you?" He asked again a bit impatiently and she blinked quickly then she forced a shaky fake laugh.

"I'm not gay! What made you think that?" Luka replied as she continued to laugh fakely but inside she was screaming and her heart was thumping hard against her chest with fear though she couldn't even begin to think why.

"Because you just always seemed to be looking at Gumi all the time and you ahve this weird sort of look on your face and because you prefer her more I was just wondering if you were gay." Gakupo said with a soft little shrug as Luka stared at him with shock.

"Well that was stupid of you to assume." She finally got out then glared, her eyes immediately darkening and she stormed past Gakupo efficiently pissed off when he grabbed her hand and she whipped her head to the side to glare at him and he just held onto her hand tight.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Can we just start over?" Gakupo asked with a little begging tone to his voice as he stared at Luka who slowly relaxed a bit and she sighed.

"Fine." She finally sighed out then gave up her anger when he pulled her against him making her raise a brow feeling no urge to blush, no skip of the heart, no butterflies nothing of the sort.

"Good. Then I'll try my best not to mess this up then." Gakupo said softly as he smiled gently at her and she returned the smile with a little bit of difficulty and she went to push away and then her eyes widened when his lips pressed against hers softly.

He kissed her gently, her lips still and her body a bit stiff and he held her close to him as she stood there, her eyes widen with a soft blush at the suddenness off it when she blinked softly. No. This didn't feel right at all, it felt just. . weird. She blinked again then felt a rush of relief when it was over which was strange and he looked at her a bit strangely then he looked over her shoulder blinking rapidly then a little panicked look in his eyes registered.

Luka felt confused as she stepped away from him and looked over her shoulder only to freeze in place. Gumi stood in the door way, her green eyes wider than the round moon itself and her mouth was open a little bit giving her a shocked look but Luka could see the sliver of pain that slid across her eyes.

Luka felt like if someone had just ripped her heart out and fed it to her would have been better than this weird pain she was feeling in her chest at the look on Gumi's face and she stumbled away from Gakupo and towards Gumi. "Gumi-"

"I-I'm sorry!" Gumi rushed out before running away in a blur of green and orange making Luka's heart clench softly. No! It wasn't what she thought it was! She felt like screaming it, felt like never talking to Gakupo if that what it took to get that pain from Gumi's eyes and she clenched her hands before blowing out a soft breath then felt a strange urge to cry.

"Luka you know I didn't do that on purpose." Gakupo said softly making her skin seem to itch like he was under her skin and she felt incredibly angry at that moment. Most of the time when people said that they didn't mean to do something on purpose it was most likely just planned to be done anyway and it might not have been then but it would have been sometime.

She felt the anger bubbling through her veins but as she looked at Gakupo, her eyes holding pure flames of anger and resentment, she knew he was sincere but she couldn't stop herself from being so angry and she needed an outlet. She stalked forward her eyes continuing to blaze and as she walked forward Gakupo moved back until he hit the counter looking at Luka and she grabbed his shirt yanking him down kissing him hard, pouring her will power into that kiss to make it convincing and she felt her heart twisting.

It wasn't him she was supposed to be kissing, not in a long shot, but he'd have to do for now. It made her feel disgusting knowing she just wanted to sleep with Gakupo, be with him, as an outlet for her attraction to Gumi but she needed to give him some sort of chance right? And it'd make things-maybe-easier on her and Gumi's agreement to forget and she then pushed away from him as he looked at her with a slightly glazed look.

No. She wouldnt' go sleeping around as a means to get the memory-faint as it was-out of her head and she turned dashing away from Gakupo hearing him call out her name in confusion and she ran upstairs tears pressing against her eyes and as she moved down the hallway there was place she was going whenever she felt confused, one person who could make her feel better than anyone in the knocked on the door a bit hard as tears threatened to form in her eyes as she waited for the door to be open and when it did Luka felt like wailing.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Miku asked instantly, her teal eyes becoming like slates of ice as she scanned the hallway and Luka just stepped forward hugging Miku tight lovign that Miku would protect her though it looked like things should be backwards. "Luka?"

"I'm so confused Miku. I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Luka managed to choke out as she hugged Miku tightly, her face being burrowed into Miku's shoulder and she felt a hand beginning to stroke her hair softly.

"It's okay Luka, I got you. Come in and talk to me like old times." Miku murmured then she pulled Luka into the room and when Luka walked in she launched herself onto Miku's bed and the aqua haired girl climbed onto the bed with her and she hugged Luka tight. "It's okay Luka, whatever it is it'll be okay I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**_I said I was going to update on Monday. It's Fridays. Gah! I feel like I've betrayed the people who read this like how Zoey in House of Night got betrayed by Neferet (Only not as hardcore!).But I'm glad to be updating now and I'll be working on this fic more this weekend until it'll be finished! But I'm back and I'll try my best to update more this weekend!_**

* * *

"I see. You should've told me before! You've held this in for four days?" Miku asked as she looked down at Luka with wide, teal eyes and her mouth was open a little as she looked at the pink haired girl, who's head was in Miku's lap.

"Yeah. It's been. . weighing on me really bad even though I was the one to suggest that we forget all about it." Luka sighed out as Miku began to move her fingers through Luka's hair softly and she closed her eyes softly at how the action soothed her.

"I'm sorry Luka. I feel like you really do like Gumi, but you're just to stubborn to ackowledge it." Miku sighed out much like Luka had which was uncharacteristic like for her and Luka opened her eyes looking at Miku. "it's something I've been feeling for a long time Luka, with the way you would look at Gumi, how the two of you seemed to grow even closer over the months and you both seemed almost blushy, shy like people who had a crush on each other so I kinda pieced together the pieces. That's why I was worried about you and Gumi leaving us behind, me and Rin, because I feared you'd only need each other and not us anymore."

"That's not true. I'm always going to need you and Rin so much, I love you both like sisters. So how could I ever forget about you guys or leave you behind?" Luka said as she sat up, her hair slightly messy and she smiled soft at Miku who smiled back at her then a shadow of seriousness fell across her face gently.

"I'm glad but we need to focus on you and Gumi right now. Tell me Luka, how do you really feel about her?"

"I. . guess I love her a lot, she's the closest friend, besides you and Rin, that I have."

"You sure? I mean other than sleeping with her four days ago, did you ever get heart skips? Found yourself thinking about her? Captivated by her? Feel a sense of longing to be around her all the time?"

"I. . . I-uh. . I. . "

"You did didn't you? You felt attracted to Gumi but then again you're always stubborn when it comes to liking someone so I doubt you even knew you had a crush on her to begin with. Plus there's you worrying about liking a girl and being gay."

"I'm worried about liking her, yeah that's true, but I can't DO anything about it!"

"You can Luka. You really can, you need to push yourself and show that you can be there for her always whenever she needs you and that she can rely on you more. You need to show her how much you care, how much you love her."

"And if it's too late?"

"It won't be trust me. We both know Gmi well enough to know she could be waiting for you to say something." Miku said with an encouraging look in her eye and Luka climbed off teh bed and walked to the door and Miku pumped her fists up in the hair. "Go girl! I'll be cheering you on!"

"Thanks Miku. You know exactly what to say when I need to hear it." Luka chuckled as she said it and Miku grinned happily as she walked out of the room shutting it softly behind and she turned running downstairs and she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

It was very true, she did like Gumi a whole lot. But why did it feel like now she was finally being clued in to something that she had been so blind to for years on end and now she was finally in on it. She rushed through the entire downstairs area, moving through the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the back porch, the front porch, down to the basement, the den, the many other rooms within the house and by the time Luka got to the stairs she blew out a soft breath trying to catch her breath while her heart pumped hard against her chest. Where the hell could Gumi be? She rushed up the stairs hoping to find Gumi up there and she walked down the hall quickly.

Her hair flew off her shoulders as determination lit her every step and she finally reached the door leading ot her room and she threw it open, Gumi's name on her lips when she froze. Her eyes were wide, her smile that she'd placed on her lips in case she saw Gumi froze in place before her pupils shrunk to that of a pen light almost when it shined a small beam of light, her smile slowly fading and her heart cracked.

She stood up straight, her eyes wide as she felt tears burning and welling up in her eyes. For as long as she lived she swore she wouldn't forget the scene in front of her. Gumi was laid out on her side of the bed over IA, the two of them in a fierce lip lock but Gumi's head snapped up the moment the door opened and Gumi's big green eyes seemed to darken and sadness welled in them.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Luka gasped out then she turned running down the hall, her arms pumping at her side as tears slid down her cheeks. Why did she feel hurt?

"Luka! Luka wait!" Gumi shouted after but Luka surprisingly didn't hear footsteps chasing her and she felt her heart just crack right down the middle and before she knew it another door poened and Yukari seemed to come out of nowhere, standing in a doorway that said "IA and Yuzuki baby!" looking at Luka with wide, sincere looking purple eyes.

"Luka are you okay?" She asked with wide eyes still but Luka just looked at her as tears made scalding hot paths down her cheeks and she rubbed her cheeks and cleared her voice lightly a bit.

"I'm . . fine. I guess I'm fine. I think." Luka babbled slightly then slapped herself mentally as her tears welled up again and she cursed under her breath and rubbed at her eyes hard.

"Come in Luka. We can if you want unless you'd rather talk to Miku or Rin." Yukari said softly, her purple eyes searing into Luka in a way she was accustomed to whenever the violet haired Vocaloid looked at her.

"I'll. . I'll come in." Luka murmured then walked towards Yukari and the girl held the door open wider and Luka walked in feeling her heart beating against her chest with a melancholy and broken edge to it.

* * *

"Ah I see what happen." Yukari said as soon as Luka finished talking, the hour seeming to go by faster and Luka couldn't believe she could talk so much.

"Yeah it's. . . " Luka couldn't think of a word to say, not then when her chest was throbbing and Yukari smiled soft.

"It's crazy. IA never expressed any interest in any other girls, other than myself obviously, but I could only imagine Gumi kissed IA first. Not pointing fingers, but I'm going to talk to her trust me on that. In the mean time well, would you like to stay here with me?" Yukari smiled softer, her purple eyes bright yet warm with welcome that Luka found herself happy about.

"I. . would like that." Luka surprised her self when she said the words and Yukari smiled then stood up.

"Then I'll go get your stuff. You don't mind if IA stays here to though, do you? If you do then I'll make her stay with Gumi." Yukari said as she placed her hands on her hips softly and looked at Luka with a tilt of her head, her hood lopping lightly against her head and Luka smiled gently.

"No I don't mind it. I know IA probably didn't mean to get into this so it's fine." Luka said cursing herself for babbling like this but Yukari just nodded her head smiling at her gently.

"Alright, let me go get your stuff. You can stay with us until you're ready to go back to Gumi's room, if not then you can go with Miku and Rin right?" Yukari asked with a tilt of her head again and Luka smiled gently nodding. "Great! I'll go let the two of them know after I get your clothes okay?"

"Okay." Luka nodded gently smiling softly and she sat back against the bed as Yukari left and she placed with a small hole in her jeans.

Why did she feel so hurt? She hated feeling hurt, but then again it made very much sense as to why she should. She liked Gumi and seeing Gumi making out with another girl had hurt her. She sighed letting her head fall back softly and she closed her eyes gently, her tears pressing against her eyes softly stretching out her legs. She really really likes Gumi, why she couldn't understand that before she didn't know, after all throughout there entire friendship Luka always appreciated how Gumi looked, admired her beauty and itched to be near her but she just chalked it up to being close friends with her.

She sighed opening her eyes just a little bit staring up at the ceiling wondering how things could change so damn fast and so suddenly, it was insane. She sighed gently again and stretched unil her body trembled softly and she then relaxed as she looked up still then her vision got wavy, the colors blurred and she jolted with surprise as tears slipped down her cheeks only to drip off her chin. She then scowled and rubbed her eyes hard. It wasn't fair that she could cry when she didn't want to but then suddenly start to cry when she felt like she was fine.

It was horrible but just as she sniffled the door was being slammed open and two pairs of arms were grabbing at her and hugging her tight. The blonde colored hair and teal colored hair fell into her line of sight and she then smiled soft as her surprise melted away and she wrapped her arms around the owners of said arms.

Miku and Rin. Of course they would come to her quick as can be but then she felt a pang that Gumi was being left out but she smelled faint flowers wafting off the both of them and her heart clenched but she felt relieved they talked to Gumi too and she allowed them to pull back and they smiled at her rather sad like.

"Luka I'm so sorry! You'll be okay, it's what happened with me and Kaito once before, before we started dating!"

"I went through it with Gakupo-sorry bout that- but it'll all be okay!"

Luka couldn't stop her chuckle as Miku and Rin spoke at the same time, their hands patted and stroking her hair, her cheeks or patting her hands softly as they held them tightly and she squeezed their hands. They were honestly the best friends anyone could have even if they fought sometimes but she was honestly happy they were even there. She sat up on the bed when Yukari came back with her duffel bag, her clothes peek out of the zipper and an apologetic looking IA trailing after her and when their eyes met, dark blue against blue and IA's eyes filled with an apology.

"I. . . can't express how stupid that was of me Luka. I'm so so sorry about what happened. I know we aren't close friends, just barely friends, but I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me.' IA blurted out like she couldn't keep it in anymore and Luka smiled soft standing up and she surprised them all by throwing her arms around IA.

"It's fine. I'm kinda mad about it but it's fine." Luka murmured gently and IA hugged her back tight when suddenly Luka could see them, her, Miku, Rin and Gumi, being friends with IA and Yukari. All six of them ahving the best time and laughing together, it was so sudden that Luka smiled gently. They pulled apart when Luka looked at Miku and Rin who stood up from the bed, a matching determination shining in Miku's teal colored eyes and Rin's bright blue ones as they stared at her.

"We're going to sleep in here tonight! We're not leaving you alone tonight Luka, we'll be here until all of you get tired of us!" Rin said, determination burning hot in her voice, her blue eyes burning feriously and she looked at Luka intently.

"Yeah! We'll be glued to your side from here on out Luka, no matter what! We'll be supporting you until you make up your mind about Gumi!" Miku added just as fiercely and Luka laughed out happily then turned looking at a lightly smiling Yukari and IA smiling a little bit herself and Luka smiled softly looking at them all together.

"That's fine. We should get some stuff if we're all gonna stay in here tonight you know. How aout we go and find a movie, then we can settle in for the night." Luka said finally surprising all four of them at them at once but then they all broke into grins.

"I'll go and get the snacks!" Rin cheered and dashed to the door with IA following her and they shared a wide grin giggling softly.

"Me and Yukari will go and choose a movie!" Miku repeated in the same cheering tone and the purple hair smiled softly then they both disappeared together leaving Luka behind.

"And I'll set the tv up." Luka said softly to herself smiling a little bit and she turned to the tv picking up a remote making her smile softly and she brushed her hair behind her ears then began to set up the tv beginning to feel the first spark of happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Gumi laid out on her bed, her arms resting up above her head gently as her shirt rode up her stomach and she stared at the ceiling. Her chest was throbbing and burning with pain, her eyes constantly burned with unshed tears and her heart felt like it was splitting while her stomach felt it could hold nothing in it, not even food or water for it was so tight it felt uncomfortable and sickening to even think of eating. She blinked softly and it caused a few tears to slip down her temples.

All of her friends were in Yukari's room watching a movie, having a sleep over and she never felt less included in her entire life and she felt like she was all alone much like she had been all the way back in elementary school when she hadn't met Luka, Rin or Miku. She felt just like that and without warning her eyes filled with unshed tears and she closed her eyes tight causing a little spray of tears to fly into the air with her blink and she sat up slowly covering her face with her hands and a little whimper slid from her lips. She brought this onto herself, didn't she? It was her fault, all of it!

She should have pushed Luka away that night. Shouldn't have let her drunken choices affect Gumi's much more clearer choices but she gave in, just drunk on the sensation of Luka's wandering hands. She hated herself right then. She screwed everything up and she felt that her friendship between her and Luka was broken permanently. That they would never go back and never be able to laugh like lunatics, sit around and eat as much as their stomaches could handle with watermelon or even licorice in the summer and be joined at the hip with each other during the school year.

She allowed everything to break with one damn mistake just because she couldn't hold it all in anymore and needed an outlet, needed to get it out and Luka was drunk and she was just drunk from Luka's nearness that she didn't think of the after effects. She rubbed at her cheeks to remove the tears but more just followed and then there was a little knock at the door. She felt her heart flicker just a little bit with hope that it was Luka but she squished it immediately. The door opened to reveal Miku who looked at Gumi with concern shining in her eyes.

"Gumi are you okay?" Miku asked walking into the room shutting door behind her.

"No I'm really not. I feel like things between me and Luka are broken beyond prepare." Gumi said as more tears welled in her eyes and Miku ran forward throwing her arms around Gumi, hugging her tightly maybe tighter than Gumi would have liked.

"It's okay! Luka just needs some time is all! She loves you Gumi and you love her. Things will work out I promise!" Miku rushed the words out but they were slightly comforting and Gumi hugged Miku back tight. "But Gumi I. . .I think you should talk to her though."

"Talk to her? She won't even look at me!" Gumi cried but she felt some part of her mind turning slowly to the idea.

"That's because you won't approach her first Gumi." Miku said softly pulling back slowly, her teal eyes seeming to burn into Gumi's making the green haired vocaloid eyes widened and she looked straight at Miku. "Luka is hurting just like you are. You need to say something and soon before everything truly IS broken between you too."

"How can I though? It was my stupid mistake to have sex with her and then she's making out with Gakupo, getting drunk and then ignoring me. It. . . Miku how would you feel if Kaito did that to you?" Gumi demanded, her green eyes hard with a look as her sentence abruptly changed to a question and Miku looked slightly surprised then looked down, her eyes darkening slightly.

"I would be heart broken. I would be so hurt he would do something like that and wouldn't wanna talk to him for a while but then I'd forgive him." Miku replied surprising Gumi a little bit as she looked at her friend.

"How would you be able to forgive him?" Gumi asked as she looked at Miku curiously.

"Because I love him, he's mine and I'm his and we're nothing without one another, especially without trust between us. That's what you need to do Gumi, get that trust between you and Luka, talk to her and tell her how you feel." Miku said reaching out grabbing Gumi's hand tightly and she kissed Gumi's cheek softly. "It'll work out I promise you that."

"How can you know that?" Gumi mumbled making Miku smile at her softly and she squeezed her hand softly.

"I just know it will." Miku said with a smile and she stood up letting go of Gumi's hand then walked to the door. "You should come nad watch the movies with us Gumi."

"Maybe." She mumbled again as Miku chuckled then left, the door clicking shut softly. Huh. Gumi allowed herself to flop back and she stared up at the ceiling and let her hands fist the blankets softly over and over again as she laid there when there was the soft click and creak of the door opening again. She sighed out gently not bothering to even look at the door. "If you're coming to talk to me again Miku it's fine, I'm feeling kind of better."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, but I'm not Miku." The person said making Gumi jolt hard and her eyes widened into wide, perfect circles as she jerked up into a half sitting position and looked at Luka who was smiling ever so weakly.

"L-Luka!" Gumi gasped out unable to say anything more but just her name which seemed to give her shivers when she said it and Luka shut the door softly, her dark blue eyes looking at Gumi.

"Gumi, I'm. . . .sorry. I shouldn't have told you to forget that night, I shouldn't have tried so hard to avoid you after it and I shouldn't have kissed Gakupo. I'm sorry for everything Gumi, I just want us to go back to being the friends we were before everything happened." Luka rushed out, the words seemingto explode out of her and her eyes begged Gumi to understand, to agree but. . . Gumi couldn't.

Days ago if someone came to her with this kind of problem she'd say it'd be easy to be friends, to jke about it and understand but Gumi herself could not agree to being friends. She'd been crushing heavily on Luka over the years that she could easily say that she. . . that she loved and was IN love with Luka. She couldn't be friends with her now, not when she had sex with her and had a taste of what that relationship could be and she felt tears pressing heavily in her eyes and she looked down slightly, swallowing hard.

"Luka I. . . I can't go back to being friends. It's too hard for me to just. . be friends." Gumi said slowly as tears burned and she clenched her jaw tight and Luka had tears glistening in her eyes and she ran forward sitting down quick on the bed in front of Gumi reaching her hands out grabbing her hands tight.

"Please Gumi! I want to be friends with you again! I can't. . I can't handle not aving you in some role in my life, we've been friends for so long and I don't want that to change!" Luka cried out tears beginning to slid down her cheeks and Gumi felt her own rising tears burn and well then slide down also but she couldn't be friends. She just couldn't.

"I can't be friends. I. . Luka I'm in love with you. I always have been for as long as I can remember and after what happened that night I can't even think, can't accept to going back to being friends with you! I want to be more with you and be able to have sex with you without you being drunk, to be able to be happy with you and know that you're mine and I'm yours like Kaito and Miku! I just. . can't go back to being friends." Gumi finally finished, the tears making scorching paths down he rcheeks and the pain attacking her was so unbarable that she felt like she wanted to claw her heart out of her chest right then. God why was this so hard?

"Gumi please I can't lose you. I just can't.' Luka whispered, her voice dropping quickly and tears continued sliding down and when Gumi looked at her she swooped forward locking their lips together deep.

Luka's eyes widened then slid shut and Gumi moved closer to her, her tears stopping briefly making the kiss salty however and she held Luka's hand tight in hers and she felt Luka's free arm slid around her waist pulling her closer and the kiss seemed to spark with electricity as Gumi slid her own arms around Luka holding her closely. She wanted the kiss to go on forever, to keep this feeling going but they pulled apart slowly looking at one another and Gumi felt pain searing through her. This was all she could have wasn't it? It was all.

Then Luka surprised her by leaning forward kissing her again. She responded maybe a little to eagerly and she was pushed back and the kiss continued, deepened, became loving and slow, fast and eager and all the while their hands remained locked together tight. When they pulled apart slowly Luka was laying next to Gumi, her dark blue eyes looking deep into Gumi's bright green ones and an indentical blush staining both of their cheeks as they looked at one another hen a smile began to bloom between them slightly.

It was a slow and shy one that held so much between them and Gumi hugged her tightly and Luka hugged her back just as tight. She wanted this to last forever, just like the kiss, but she began to wonder what exactly tomorrow would bring. When she felt Luka's lip flutter across her cheek bone her heart stuttered and seemed to burst with a sparky feeling that had her blood rushing through her but she shut her eyes softly. She loved this feeling but more than anything in that world right now, she just loved the feeling of Luka resting in her arms, the feel of her breath brushing softly over her cheek and knew she would cling to this moment for eternity. No matter what tomorrow might bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is, sadly, the last chapter of You and Me. I feel I can't do much more but give this a good ending so I'm sorry bout this! But I'm so happy that people honestly liked this story when I thought it wouldn't even be that good or interesting to anyone! But I'm glad people have liked this and I'm happy with that ^^. But this is the last chapter sadly so I hope, really hope, this is a slightly satisfying end to anyone!_**

* * *

 _"Hey Gumi wake up! It's a snow day!" Gumi's little lashes fluttered then opened to reveal her to a sight that made her heart beat strangely. Luka was grinning at her, her dark blue eyes shining brightly, her cheeks flushed and snow was clinging to her softly._

 _"If it's a snow day then why are you waking me up?" Gumi whined wanting to sleep but Luka laughed pulling Gumi out of bed impatiently._

 _"Play in the snow with me Gumi! We're ten year olds so we have only so much more time to play in the snow like little kids!" Luka said insistently and Gumi sighed then climbed out of bed making Luka squeal lightly. Luka was so cute, with her long pink hair that was like cotton candy, her dark blue eyes and bright smile and red cheeks, she was barely even four foot nine but still utterly adorable just like Gumi had to be._

 _"Fine I'm up I'm up!" Gumi said as she walked across her room pulling on a green long sleeve, black pants then pulled thick socks on following it with her snow pants and a coat, pulled boots, gloves, hat and scarf on until she looked just like Luka. "You pleased?"_

 _"Very. Now come on!" Luka grabbed her hand pulling her through the small apartment and they ran outside where the snow was falling slowly. Luka ran out laughing joyfully, her breath coming out in large white puffs in the air and Gumi followed her which began a battle of snow._

 _Snow balls flew hitting them in the face, arms, chest, legs, anywhere and the snow was sometimes so fluffy it just burst in a poof of snow the minute it was barely thrown and it made Gumi laugh. She didn't like snow days that much but because Luka was there-Rin, Miku, Kaito and Len on there way Luka reminded her seriously- it made it pretty damn fun._

 _She was laughing so hard that she felt she could breath then something slammed right into her in a blur of pink and they collapsed side by side in the snow and they laughed loudly, pure images of happiness. Gumi felt the snow wetting her hair slowly and looked over at Luka laughing happily. She was honestly beautiful with her pink hair bright against the pure snow and red cheeks all but glowing against her white skin and her nose turning a light red. Luka must have felt her staring for she blushed the minute their eyes met and Luka then smiled a much warmer smile._

 _"You're the greatest best friend in the world Gumi. Don't tell the others I said that!" Luka said happily and Gumi sat up a little bit with Luka following her movements quick like. "We can keep that a secret right? Just me, you, Len, Kaito, Miku and Rin against the world? Or just us against the world?" Luka extended her gloved pinky and Gumi blushed then smiled happily nodding then twined her pinky with Luka's._

 _"It's a secret AND a promise!" Gumi replied making Luka smile bright and that image of Luka was forever imprinted on Gumi's mind. Little did the little Vocaloid know but it was that moment that Gumi truly fell in love with her._

* * *

Gumi's eyes opened slowly, the sun was warm against her exposed flesh and her cheeks were red from sleep and she rubbed one of her eyes groaning lightly when a movement next to her caught her attention. She rolled over coming face to face with Luka who was blinking sleepily and it was like the moment their eyes met, dark blue against bright green, they blushed lightly but smiled at each other all the same.

Luka was always cute or beautiful no matter what, it made Gumi a little jealous but then she was happier with Luka being who she was and looking like she did. The both of tem slowly sat up, their hair messed up in different ways, Gumi's messed up and sticking up crazily from how she slept and Luka's hair was sticking up slightly but they smiled then broke into laughter at how they looked. It was like that day in the snow, both of them laughing happily and feeling happy when suddenly Gumi and Luka slowly stopped laughing and stared at one another.

"Luka. . .what do we do now?" Gumi asked softly as her cheeks flushed and her green eyes stared into Luka's dark blue ones and the pink haired vocaloid seemed to think for a moment before pouncing forward hugging her tight.

"Gumi I want to be with you." Luka breathed, her voice airy and breathless in a way that reminded Gumi of that night and she hugged Luka tight in return as she blushed darkly.

"Are you sure about that? I mean what if we break up and we're awkward after and we never go back to how we used to be?" Gumi asked gently as Luka brushed kisses across her cheek but Luka just smiled.

"I have a very good feeling that we won't be breaking up Gumi. Because you're the only person I want to be with. It's you and me against the world remember?" Luka questioned with a smile tilting her head and Gumi smiled happily nodding.

"Yeah, just me and you against the world. Or me, you, Len, Rin, Miku and Kaito against the world." Gumi replied making them both laugh and she hugged Luka tighter, the way she had always longed too.

"We should maybe add Yukari and IA to our little group of people against the world." Luka said fakely serious before they erupted into loud laughter and Gumi felt her heart swelling with happiness as she stared at Luka's smiling face.

"Yes we should." Gumi replied still chuckling when Luka stroked her cheek and she smiled softer as her cheeks bloomed with heat.

"Hey Gumi I got a question for you." Luka said softly as she skimmed her fingers up and down Gumi's cheek making her blush.

"What is it?" Gumi mumbled in response shutting her eyes lightly and Luka smiled soft.

"When was it that you started liking me?" Luka asked and Gumi opened her eyes staring straight at Luka.

"It was that day in the snow. You know when we were both ten and it was a snow day and you ran in and woke me up then dragged moutside." Gumi feeling her face beginning to burn hotly at the confession and Luka's lips brushed across her cheek bone softly.

"I'm glad you told me then." Luka said softly when they both turned to face one another when Gumi's eyes and face softened gently.

"Luka what are we going to do honestly?" Gumi asked softly as her green eyes darkened with a look Luka had never seen and she leaned forward reaching a hand out cupping Gumi's face softly.

"I want to be with you Gumi." Luka replied just as softly making Gumi blush as she looked at Luka who smiled.

"Are you serious? We've been so. . so off page with one another Luka, do you think it's wise to-?" Her words were cut off when Luka pressed her fingers to Gumi's lips softly as Luka smiled gently.

"Shut up. I. Want. To. Be. With. You. Do you not understand that? I love you Gumi and that'll most likeyl turn to me saying I'm in love with you, but for now, please let's just give this a chance." Luka said gently then stroked her finger tips against Gumi's lips softly making the green haired Vocaloid blush deep like.

"But Luka what if it really doesn't work out?" Gumi asked gently when Luka tackled her onto her back making her yelp.

"I'll say this one time and one time only. I want you Gumi. No one else in this world. I want no one but you." Luka said slowly but fiercely making Gumi blush and the green haired Vocaloid finally gave in.

"Al. . right. We can try." Gumi sighed out but then smiled softly at Luka.

"Yay! Now, should we secret for now?" Luka asked with a tilt of her head causing her pink to flow over her left shoulder as her dark blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Gumi who blushed lightly but held one of Luka's hands tight.

"I guess for now. . yes, we should." Gumi said slowly then shook her head hard. "No. I want everyone to know about us."

"Alright if that's what you want. Then everyone'll know." Luka smiled brightly then it turned into a smirk. "But there's something I really would like to do right now though, that you could say I've been craving to do these past five days.'

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Gumi replied with a smirk as Luka grinned widely and when she leaned down sealing her lips with Gumi's.

The green haired Vocaloid moved her arms around Luka tightly as she kissed Gumi eagerly and her cheeks flamed with heat and color as she pressed against Luka making them both share a little hysterical giggle but she clung onto Luka tight loving she could do this. Loving that she could now love Luka as freely as she truly could and wanted for as long as possible. And Luka would fall in with Gumi. That much was very very clear as the two both of them laid out out on the bed together relaxed for once in what felt like eternity.


End file.
